Give Me a Reason and I'll Live for It
by Elektra Stone
Summary: Surprise, surprise! I'm the first writer to make a M rated story about Asuma and Hinata. Too cool. I hope you enjoy it, I know I will. The summary is in the story. Rated M for language, adult content, sexual content and sexual innuendos.
1. Chapter 1: To What Do I Owe The Pleasure

**Dark Anty **– A small story I decidedly written since no one else has. The next crack pairing: Asuma and Hinata. I know, really cracked, but since no one thought of it, I decided to take delight in being the first for an M rated story. This will be a time skip with Hinata being eighteen, going on nineteen and Asuma being thirty-two going on thirty-three. Yes, he lives, and I didn't like the fact that he had to die so early in the series. Hope you like it. Here's how the writing will be through the entire series.

Writing

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks**

_"Phone Calls"_

**_'Notes/Letters'_**

**_Dreams_**

* * *

**Summary:** Hinata Hyuga, young, beautiful, and heiress to the Hyuga Clan, has loved and lost her only crush to another. She has no one to turn to and no one to understand her pain, thusly running into the forest with a storm pouring down on her. Found crying in the rain in the forest by Asuma, he took her to his house to fend off the fever that came over her. Finally, with the break of her fever and after few more meetings with each other, she starts to feel awkward, yet familiar feelings for him as she did for Naruto. Will Hinata leave things as they are, or will she bravely act on her feelings to find new love in her life?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_Give Me a Reason and I'll Live for It_**

**_Chapter One: To What Do I Owe The Pleasure_**

* * *

"Kami-sama, I'm such a-a-an idiot. W-Why w-would I think t-that he w-would ever love m-me." A young, pale, petite woman sobs, sitting under a tree of a heavy, freezing cold rainstorm, her knees to her chest and her head on her knees. She doesn't know how long she sat there: A minute, an hour, two hours, it didn't matter. She could stay there for all of her days; it wouldn't matter to her. Nothing would anymore. She was left numb, broken, completely unbalanced and torn down. She felt so inadequate, so inferior to the world around her. She could no longer go back to her happy place, her happy world, for it was ripped, torn, shredded and burned to the ground, never to be brought back again. Her world annihilated from the words he said…those very words that broke her heart.

* * *

**It is October the 14th, four days after Naruto's 19th birthday and now a chilling 67 degrees. It's cloudy and looked a little gray but that didn't stop the village from doing their business. Everyone went through the day, carefree, or working hard to earn an honest living. However, we come to one particular person we all have in mind: Hinata Hyuga. Hinata has sent a letter to Naruto to finally say having the courage say what she has felt for the fox boy for nearly eleven years of her life. She asked him to meet her at the Inchiraku Ramen Stand at 2 o'clock sharp, offering to pay for the meal. It was 1:50 p.m. and still no sign of Naruto. She knew that he wasn't the punctual type of person, but it felt somewhat rude for the expecting person came close to being late.**

**Five more minutes pasted and she saw a flash of orange and black running down the street. She smiled and blushed as she always does when he came around. If only he knew what he does to her, what he does when he smiles so gleefully and with joy in his eyes, how he always make her heart race against time when he looks her way, and how he can always but a smile on her face, even when his not there. That's why she asked him to come. To tell him what he do to her when he's around, how she felt when he shouts her name, how he makes her heart quicken when he smiles brightly at her, and how he is the only one she could ever bring herself to love and no one else.**

**He sat beside and greeted her and usual. "Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan," He smiles brightly at her as she blushes even more, smiling back.**

"**K-Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun," Hinata has overcome her stuttering problem, though Naruto seem to bring that back every now and then. They began to order with Hinata the miso ramen and Naruto six bowls of barbeque pork ramen. Hinata finished her ramen when Naruto finished off four in the same time! Man, what a metabolism he has. Hinata waited patiently for him to finish and when he finished the last bowl, he turned to Hinata with a cheerful smile.**

"**Arigato, Hinata-chan. That was wonderful,"**

"**I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Naruto-kun."**

"**Anna, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Hinata blushed at the question. She didn't think of rushing to that point so quickly, but she had to know that with Naruto around, nothing is a standstill for him. He gets right to the point, never edging into it or around it. She calmed her beating heart and eased away her blush as much as she can to tell him what has brought him here to her.**

"**Naruto-kun…I…_-Sigh-_I must say this now so that you'll understand. Naruto-kun…you have been the light of my life. You gave me strength when everyone thought I was too weak and you believed in me when everyone thought I would fail in everything that I would do. You gave me hope and joy every day when I see you and your smile. I admired your strength and nobility and your perseverance and dedication to everything that you do, will do, and have done. Even when we were little kids, I have admired you, always cheering you on from the sidelines to strive for that goal you want to achieve.**

"**Through you, I have strived for the better, and because of you, I no longer fear the obstacles that come my way. You gave me so much and I just wish I could give you just that much, but I believe I can give you something much better. Naruto-kun…Ashiteru…I have loved you since the first time I saw you and my love for you has never faltered. It grew as I did and filled me with such immense joy to feel this feeling for you. My heart belongs to no one else but you and I would gladly give it to you, no questions asked."**

**This surprised Naruto to hear her words, but at the same time saddened him.**

"**Hinata-chan…I,"**

"**Hai?"**

"**…I…I can't accept," Hear that? That's the sound of Hinata's heart shattering into millions of pieces.**

"**N-N-Nani?"**

"**_-Sigh-_Hinata-chan, I am so sorry, but my heart went to Sakura. My heart belongs to her, as her heart belongs to me. Haven't you noticed how we interact with each other? We have been together for nearly a year now, and I thought everyone knew, but it seems that I was wrong. Ashikarazu, Hinata-chan. You must know that I never expected this to happen, neither did I wanted to hurt you, but I thank you for caring so much for me. If you told me sooner, I may have been with you and not Sakura. Demo, nothing ever seems to work as planned, do they?" He rubbed the back of his head as his smiled innocently at her.**

"**Iie…I guess not," Her voice was heavy with a heartbreaking tone, too painful to hear with any normal ears.**

"…**Listen, let me pay for the meal. It's the very least I could do."**

"**Ina, ina, I offered to pay, so it would be rude of me to make you do so." Hinata went to her coat pocket to get her wallet, but Naruto held her hand into his, sending electrifying sparks through her arm that rushed up and down her spine. She looks to him with his warm, gentle smile, a smile that only so many has ever seen him dawn on.**

"**I insist," He smiled as she nods her head and he paid for the meal. They stepped out of the stand and stood facing each other.**

"**I-I better go now." Hinata spoke up.**

"**Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home."**

"**Hai…I'm sure," Though she smiled, her tone was still sad. She turned from him, only to be pulled back and held tightly into his embrace. Hinata turned a deep red from his sudden impulse, but it lessened as she heard him speak.**

"**Hinata-chan. Domo arigato for believing in me, cheering for me, and standing by my side. Though you may not know it, you have become one of my greatest friends. I will treasure your words and keep them in my heart forever. Arigato," That said, he pulled back and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before rushing off to the training grounds to meet Jiraiya and Yamato.**

**Hinata stood there, shaking like a leaf in a terrible windstorm. Her legs nearly gave way as she cried the held back tears she was dying to release, each drop dropping to the ground and soaking beneath her. It took the act of God to hold back those tears from him. She didn't want him to see her cry, to see her so vulnerable, so hurt, but that's how he left her, with no one to comfort her but herself. It took another act of God when she ran in a burst of energy, running from the streets, onto the rooftops, and into the forest in the village as the rain finally came down.**

* * *

"Kuwabarakuwabara! How can I be so stupid?" She sobs even harder and louder than before, unaware that her voice was carrying through the terrible storm she so stubbornly sat in. She didn't give a damn about the storm, the tree, the forest, or the village. They could all kiss her ass since they didn't give a rat's ass about her. She could care less about everything and everyone since she lost the very person she lived for, the very person she would die for, and the very person she wanted to live happily forever with. No, nothing mattered: not her family, her friends, her village, the world; not even her own life. She was left a hollow shell of the Hinata they once knew, a soulless being who would not think twice about jumping into a suicide mission just to rid herself of her very existence. Maybe **that** would her ease her pain: To die in battle instead of a broken heart.

* * *

Asuma was coming back from the grocery store with tonight's dinner in a plastic bag, but was sadly caught in the heavy rain. He was glad for the poncho and umbrella he bought last week and took precaution when he left the house. Along the path of the forest, where his home laid just ahead, he heard cries and whimpers coming from the forest. He looked to see where the sound came from and it sounded more to his left. _Who is that, and who the hell would be crazy enough to stay out in this weather?_ He heard the sobs and cries continued and shrugged.

"It's none of my business," He begins to walk off, but a gnawing feeling toward him to see who it was. The person could have easily been hurt and would need his help. That thought alone made him have a guilt trip and so he walked into the forest to see whom it was that may need his service.

* * *

Hinata sat soak and wet, her long Black-Blue hair clinging heavily to her face and her eyes become as red as apples. She was in a state in distress, anger, hurt, and utter pain that she didn't even hear someone coming towards her, creeping slowly behind her. When she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder, she turned to see a shadowy figure and screamed bloody murder, struggling to pull away from him, only to have a tighter grip on her shoulder.

"Whoa! Stop! I'm not trying to hurt you!" Hinata quickly turned to her assailant and saw him pull back his hood, recognizing him in an instant.

"Asuma-san?" He barely even recognized her, but her soft voice was enough to register who she was.

"Hinata-san? What are you doing out here? You'll catch pneumonia." She opened her mouth, but shut it quickly, turning away from him as she draws her knees up to her chest again. Asuma looked at Hinata, surprised that the Hyuga clan heiress is sitting in such God-awful weather. They met and greeted twice before, but he knew little of her, only short tales for his ex-girlfriend now friend, Kurenai, Hinata's sensei.

From what he has seen and heard from Kurenai, Hinata was a very shy girl, soft-spoken and barely speaks her mind, but will put in a word when she feels the need to do so. She's a very warm, kind-hearted, trusting, brave young woman, willing to help those who need it. However, when she was younger, she would sometimes show signs of insecurity, intimidation, and self-doubting; sometimes easily led on, can be quite submissive, and has been known to be timid and to avoid conflict when it came to her family. She's never the one to cause anyone trouble or agitation, unlike her hyperactive, dog-loving teammate, Kiba, who can cause and make mischief wherever his nose leads him.

Kurenai also mentioned that Hinata is an exceptional cook, making wonderful meals for her team whenever they had training together, bringing their favorite dishes every time, plus, she was a very intelligent woman, learning new moves and countering them perfect without even a second thought and have created a very powerful fighting jutsu during her genin years. However, Asuma felt the need to edited the last part for he couldn't even see an extremely retarded person sitting out, in the rain of a highly danger thunderstorm. If anything, sitting in the rain will only make her sick and death by flu or fever is defiantly a lame way to go. Nevertheless, a dangerous way as well.

"Hinata-san, why are you out here?"

"…I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"B-Because it does not concern you, so please, j-just leave me alone for I prefer t-to die that way." Asuma was shocked to hear such words coming from this young woman's mouth. He never seen such a thing and it upset him quite a bit. The one thing he couldn't stand for is when people ask for an early grave because in this world, it will happen. He grabbed hold of Hinata's arm and roughly pulled her up to stand.

"Itai! Itai! You're hurting me!" He released her arm and she rubbed the sore spot where his tight grip left. She stood no taller than just at his chin, looking up to his face with a shivering, displeased look as well.

"Hinata-san, you're coming to my house. I will not leave you out here and you don't have a choice but to come home with me."

"On whose authority?"

"Mine!" It seems Kurenai forgot to mention the sharp tongue Hinata has as well. "I refuse to have your early grave on my conscious and in my dreams, so it would make it easier for both of us if you just do as I say." His voice turned deep and dark as he looked at the shaken girl, but her eyes were filled with too much anger to be falter be such things.

"You will not and cannot control me and my actions. You are not my father, you are not the Hokage, and you are NOT KAMI! So you can take your orders and leave!" Wow! She sure is a real spitfire. Just like Ino. He usually can't handle women like these two in the gentle way, and sometimes he had to do it the hard way: With threats.

"Hinata-san, if you don't come with me, I will leave you out here and tell any man that a little defenseless woman is out in the forest, alone and unprotected. Every pervert in the village will take it upon themselves to take you and rape you instead of help you, and sometimes even worse. The things those men will do to you and your body, they would have a field day with someone as young and tender as you." His voice turned dark and grimly, rounding the girl as he told her many horrible things that would happen to her. She said nothing but her nostalgic face was telling him otherwise.

"Hmph, at least I'll be good for something. If not for love, than maybe a sex toy to all those perverts you want to so boldly point out. However, I don't care for your threats or anyone else threats for that matter, so if you plan on taking me, then be prepared for I will fight you to the bitter end and I will not stand down until you leave me alone!" That shocked Asuma as if 20,000 volts shot through his body. His threats have never failed to make people fall to his will. Even Ino, the little loud mouth, gave up her protests after such threats. He was shocked that Hinata would say something like this and it upset him even more, but it didn't show. Now he was faced with an even bigger problem for it turns out that no matter what threats or words he said, she will not leave with him and she would fight him with everything she had just so he will leave her alone.

So, sadly but had to be done, he did things the **rough** way.

With reflexes as quick as lightning, Hinata doubled over with immense pain in her solar plexus; shocked from the punch Asuma gave her. She passed out and landed on his right shoulder. He hauled her up bridal-style, his umbrella down and his hood back on, and he walked out of the forest and straight to his house.

* * *

Asuma lived close within the forest, giving him solitude and peace from the ninja life. It was two stories and had a balcony around the house. It's viewed like a mansion, but a house was a house to Asuma, not matter the expensive look. He reached to the door and twisted the knob to let himself in and close the door. He usually leaves his door unlocked, knowing that thieves and robbers barely resides in this area and that a super charged alarm would go off if anyone but him entered his house without his consent. He felt Hinata shiver as the warm air hit her. He looked at her, her cheeks flushing red and her face looked sweaty and paler than before. He placed his cheek to her forehand and looked at her shocked. _She's burning up!_

"Chikusho!" He dropped the food and umbrella and rushed to his room. He places her on the bed and quickly, but gently takes off her wet clothes, leaving her in her underwear, black and lacy. Stunned momentarily, he couldn't help but look at her amazing body. Asuma has seen many beautiful women, but never have they caught his eye as she did. Her skin was pale and milky, a few faint scratches, but completely flawless, as if she has never seen a battle in her life. And her body. Dear kami! It was so full! So voluptuous! Her breasts and hips were deliciously large and round, her waist thin and toned, and her body curvaceous and perfectly aligned. Moreover, her hair was long and soft like downy and circling her head like the angel's halo it was.

He looked upon an angel of unbelievable proportion and his mind was going to a state he couldn't resist going but they were cut short when he saw her shivering violently again. "Kuso!" Realizing he had a sick person on his hands, he left for the bathroom to run some very warm water with menthol in a king size tub he had in his room. It was shaped like a seashell, but didn't have the ridges in it. When it reaches it desired level, he stripped off his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and rushed back to Hinata. He picked her up, feeling her cold shivering body, came into the bathroom and sat in the tub with Hinata in his lap. Her shivering lessened from its violent shakes to small tremors and her breathing was becoming more relaxed and eased. This relieved Asuma to know she's becoming more comfortable and he held onto the sleeping Hinata by her waist, relaxing in the mentholated warm water as well.

Asuma decided to wash her and clean her hair from all the dirt and leaves that cling to it so she would be more comfortable. He reached a shower sponge and shower gel and lathers her arms, shoulders, and neck. He raised her up and washed her back and around to her stomach. Sitting up with a firm hold on Hinata, Asuma stood up from behind her and perched Hinata on the tub rail, moving around her and washing her legs and feet. Setting them down, he reach for a large bowl, dipped water in it and rinsed off the soap on her body. Asuma reached for his shampoo-conditioner and, straddling her hips, began to wash her hair, doing the best he can to keep the soap from her eyes. Combing out the tangles and kinks, he dipped her head in the water and scrubbed away all the soap and dirt in her hair. Raising her up, he sat down behind her and held her tightly by her waist once more.

As he held her, he couldn't help but to feel her young, firm body. He was amazed at how such a petite thing could have such luscious curves. Not many women were blessed with a body like this at such a young age. Not even the women he has dated and lusted with were so lucky, but besides the curves and the body, he couldn't get over at how cute she looked sleeping in his arms. Her breathing was light and soft, her head turned and resting on his chest as her soft breath blows across his chest, sending shivers through his chest and down his spine as a groan thundered in his chest.

Asuma's thoughts slightly wandered on him and Hinata, her large full breasts pressed against his chest as he hold her tight, kissing her soft, full, pale pink lips as she moans from his hand squeezing her—He shook his head to rid himself of such a perverted thought. He shouldn't think this way about her, not about someone who is fourteen years his junior and especially not Kurenai's former student. Kurenai would have him castrated if he even tries to make a move on her favorite student. He has been around Kakashi for too long: him and those damn Icha-Icha books, filling his mind with such graphic and erotic details and words.

After what he believes was a good soak, he drains the tub before stepping out and reaches for one of his big thick body towels. He wraps Hinata in the towel, lifts her up and carries her back to his bed. He also amazed at how light she was, despite her form. Drying her off and wrapping the towel around her hair, he touched her forehead to see that her temperature went down slightly when her body started to warm up. He looked into his drawers and pulled out an X-Large t-shirt and drawstring shorts. He went to Hinata and dressed her accordingly, but not before he took off the wet underwear adorning her person. It took an act of God to resist every perverted thoughts and schemes that hammered through his mind as he removed the last two article of clothing.

He placed it with her wet pile of clothes and dressed her in the t-shirt and short, pulling the string to tighten around her waist. He lifted her up and pulled back the covers, resting her in between the sheets and tucking her in tightly. He went to the bathroom and came out with a small bowl of cold water and a face towel. He soaked the towel, squeezing out the water, folding it and placing it on her forehead to rid her head of the heat that still resides within her. Leaving with that, he put on some new clothes, grabbed his clothes and Hinata's soaked clothing, left the room and closed the door, leaving her to rest.

* * *

He went to the laundry room to wash her clothes with a few of his dirty pile, and set the washer according to the fabric. He went to the front door and picked up his dinner for tonight: Korean barbeque beef and three Volcano Rolls. Asuma went to the kitchen and placed the cooked rolls in the oven to warm them up again as he turned on the grill to prepare to cook the beef.

Waiting for the grill to heat, Asuma decided to call Kurenai to tell her about what happened to one of her former students. He reached the cordless phone and dialed her number. The phone rang for a while but someone finally picked up.

_"Moshi Moshi, Kurenai Yuhi speaking."_

"Oi, Kurenai-chan, it's Asuma."

_"Oh, konnichiwa, Asuma-kun. It's nice to hear from you."_

"Same here. Listen, I have something to tell you."

_"Is something wrong?"_

"Not really. It's about one of your former students, Hinata Hyuga."

_"Hai?"_

"Ano, I found her in the forest, crying as I was on my way home."

_"Nani? What was she doing there, and in such terrible conditions?"_

"I tried to find out, but she wouldn't tell me. She was dead-set on sitting in the rain and waiting for death to come."

_"Is that what she said?"_

"Iie, not in those words…let me start from the beginning," Asuma told her about everything that happened in the forest: how she spoke back at him, refused to follow his orders, blatantly ignored his threats and was prepared to fight, which resulted in him incapacitating her.

_"YOU HIT HINATA?"_

"I had no choice! She looked ready to fight me tooth and nail just for me to leave her alone and I couldn't do that! Not in this awful weather. I didn't see any other way. Besides, I didn't strike her face if that's where you're worried about."

_"_…-Sigh-_ Does her family knows where she is?"_

"Iie, which is why I called you since you mostly likely have her house number. Tell them that Hinata-san was caught in the rain and fell ill. She will be spending the night at my house and will be staying until the weather calms down, or until she feels better."

_"Raito, I'll tell them right away."_

"Yoshi, I'll talk to you later."

_"You too,"_

"Bai,"

_"Bai," _Asuma hangs the phone and begins cooking dinner for himself and his new house-guest.

* * *

The smell of food waved aloofly through the air, feeling the house with good home cooking. The scent snuck under the little space between the door and floor and wavered heavily in Asuma's room where Hinata laid rested and relaxed. The scent danced teasingly around her nose, stirring her senses with scents that she barely experience anymore. She woke up with the smell of the delightful essence still lingering in her nostrils. She breathed in deep and fully woken herself up to see a high ceiling and a ceiling fan above her. _W-Where am I?_

She looked around her surroundings, not remembering a thing about this room. She moved her arms and legs a bit to feel that she was in a bed, a warm soft bed. _How did I—Oh…I remember._ The rain, the forest, the arguing with Asuma, and the punch to the stomach that ended it all. She remembered well what happened. She started to sit up, but felt a tinged of pain that resides in her stomach. The punch was powerful and she could still feel the pain in her muscles. Hinata managed to sit up fully, letting the moist towel drop from her forehead to her lap. She picked it up and looked around the room. She looked down at herself and noticed her clothes were gone. She looked around and didn't see them anywhere.

_Where are my clothes, and why do I feel a slight breeze on my chest?_ She looked down again and looked down her shirt. "_-GASP!-_" _WHERE IS MY BRA?_ She looked into the shorts and had a blush darker than any color she could produce. _WHERE IS MY PANTY?_She found out that she was stark naked under the clothes she was put in! She couldn't believe it. Asuma has stripped Hinata of her clothes and seen her naked! NAKED! This by far was the most **_embarrassing_** moment of her—.

"A-A-A-ACHOO! _-Sniff, snuff-_" Suddenly, she felt very weak and her face felt hot. One of her nostrils went stuffy, making it hard for her to breathe through one hole. She fell back on the bed, her head hitting the soft cool pillow as she tries to breathe, forgetting about the fact that a man has seen her in her birthday suit. She looks around the room once more to see what she assumes is Asuma's room.

It was spacious and nicely decorated with warm golden wallpaper. The bed she laid in was king sized and slightly firm. The sled-like headboards of the bed were polished cherry wood, a nice color that suited the room quite well. The covers she laid in were a soft cream color and the comforter was thick and soft. Though the smell of cigarette smoke seemed to linger, Hinata liked how comforting and roomy his room was and felt more relaxed in such a peaceful surrounding.

_This is truly nice._ Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the door swing open. She looked up to see the handsome, guff face she saw in the forest.

"Asuma-san," She spoke as if her nose was clogged up.

"Hey kiddo. How ya doin'?"

"Bakkin…A-A-AAACHOO! _-Snuff- -Cough, cough-_…Yoi, I feel awful…_-Sniff- _Demo, it could be worse." He chuckled from her response and she wondered what she said could be so funny. He came to her side and placed the back of his hand on her face and forehead which made her blush from having a man touch her in such a way.

"You still feel warm. You should rest more, relax your body." Asuma pushes her back on the bed and grabs the towel from her hand. He dips it in the cold water, squeezes it out, and places it back on her forehead. "Your sensei, Kurenai, will be calling your family soon to let them know of your whereabouts, so you will be spending the night with me until the weather stops or your fever breaks, whichever comes first. Yoshi?"

"Yoshi,"

"Now rest and I'll bring dinner to you soon, yoi?"

"Yoi," He smiles at her and leaves her in the room, closing the door once again. She relaxed a bit more, knowing that she would be safe with someone she knew, but soon her thoughts turned dark when she thought about what happened earlier today. She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes and she couldn't stop the breaking her heart was enduring.

Wiping away of few of the tears, she was glad that at least someone in this world cared for her, even if that someone is someone she barely even know. Slowly she drifted back to sleep, her mind growing dark and her breathing becoming deep and low.

* * *

An hour has passed and Asuma came to the room with a tray in his hands. He sets the tray on the floor and sits by a sleeping Hinata. He gently shakes her and she stirs from her deeply relaxed sleep.

"Dinnertime, Chiisa I Oujo (Little Princess)," She yawns, producing a cute mewing sound her lips. She sits up and waits for dinner to be given.

"What are we having?"

"Korean barbeque beef and cooked Volcano rolls."

"That's sounds nice. I've always been fond of sushi."

"Me too, actually," He lifts the tray from the floor and places it on her lap. Two plates were on the tray: One for him and the other for her. Two drinks sat on the tray as well: one cherry, the other cream soda. "Now I'm not sure which soft drinks you teens like, so you can pick one."

"Mmmmm, I'll take the cherry flavor."

"Roku, because I wasn't going to give up the cream soda." He snatched his drink and Hinata giggled at his antics. He picks up his plate, placing it on his lap, and they placed their hands together. "Itadakimasu," They pulled their chopsticks apart and began eating.

After a gracious meal, Asuma placed the plates and tray on the floor and sat by Hinata, facing her and her smiling face.

"Arigato, Asuma-san, for the wonderful dinner. You're too kind."

"My pleasure,"

"…Oh, and I'm sorry about the threat about fighting you. I was very upset and I couldn't think straight." She spoke as she pointed her forefingers in front of her, a nervous, yet bashful habit that comes and goes every so often.

"That's fine as well. I'm sorry for hitting you as I did. It wasn't right, but it was the only way seeing at how upset and vengeful you were becoming. _-Sigh-_ If one thing I should have learned is **not **make an angry woman even angrier, especially a scorned one. Moreover, this comes to my question." He looked at her with serious intent. "Care to tell me why you were in the forest - in the middle of thunder storm - crying?" Her cheerful expression turned poignant and distress when he asked. She put her head down, finding the patterns on the comforter more interesting than the conversation taking place.

"Onegaishimasu, I don't wish to talk about it. It's nothing to worry yourself about, so please, don't worry." He stared intently at the crown on her head, her Black-Blue locks shining under the light of the room. He probably wouldn't get an answer from her, but that wouldn't mean he won't find out later on, or from someone else.

"Yoshi, I understand. You just rest and I'll bring in some cold medicine to help break your fever, yoi?"

"Yoi,"

"Good girl. Now rest. I'll be right back," He left to his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to see any cold medicine. He found his cabinet bare as the day he moved in. Not even a cold pill was seen. "Kuso," He said in a whisper. He had to go to the store to get the needed medicine, but that would mean leaving Hinata alone in his house in the middle of close to nowhere. Well, he said it himself that no thieves or robbers resided in his area, so to say it was safe would be ok. He just has to leave the door locked and pray that Hinata wouldn't be so bold as to answer the door for anyone.

He left the bathroom and came to the bedroom. "Hinata-san, I'm going to leave you here alone. I don't have any cold medicine and I would need to run back to the store. While I'm gone, please do not answer the door for anyone, even if it's a neighbor. Do not leave this room unless it's for food and drink, nothing else. Do we have an understanding?"

"Hai,"

"Roku, I'll be back in an hour. Kudasai, take care," That said, he rush out the room, grabbed his poncho and left, locking the door on his way out.

* * *

Asuma made it to the store and headed straight to the pharmacy aisle. He picked up assortments of cold medicines, some extra strength and few for the overnight colds and fevers. He picked up a few headache and allergy medicine for himself, just in case. He walked down and came bumping into the last person he expected to see.

"Oi, Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Kakashi with his gravity-defying hair held up a red book with the words 'Icha-Icha' in bold prints. "Enough said," Kakashi looked down to his friend's hand basket full of medicinal products.

"What with all the pharmacy drugs?" Kakashi spoke as he read the book his has yet to pay for.

"I needed to fill my medicine cabinet. It been bare for some time now; plus, I have a sick person at home who needs me, so if you don't mind." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and Asuma walked pasted him, only to have him tail his moves.

"Care to tell me the poor person you have trapped in your house?"

"It's none of your business and you know that."

"Yoshi, no need to get defensive, but you know me. I'm too curious for my own good."

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

"Satisfaction brought him back." Score one to Kakashi for that brilliant comeback. Seeing as Asuma can't seem to shake his nosy friend, he just told him just a few details but nothing important like her name or full descriptions of her body. Kakashi seemed satisfied with that and left it alone. Asuma purchased the medicine and rushed back home.

* * *

As he stepped up to the front door, he heard a thump and turned around. "AAH! Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Kakashi stood under an umbrella, blocking the sprinkling rain that fell upon him.

"Just came to give you company,"

"You're a bad lair, you know that, ma?" Kakashi shrugs and steps up to the porch.

"Anna, are you going to let me in, or are you going to let me freeze out here?" The answer was when Asuma turned the key and opened the door to walk in and leave Kakashi behind. "Awwwe, c'mon, Asuma, you can't leave me out here." Kakashi spoke in an innocent tone. As if anything was innocent with this pervert.

"Iie, you are not coming in."

"Demo…"

"Ina!" _-Slam-_Asuma locked his door and took off his poncho. He walks to the bedroom to find Hinata still up. He gave her one of the stronger medicines, much to her dislike, and asked her to rest to let the medicine take effect. She did that and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

He goes into the kitchen and spots Kakashi sitting at his table, his legs crossed and his head deep within the confine to the Icha-Icha book.

"Yo! You should lock you windows, Asuma. Anyone can get in."

"Kakashi? How the hell did you—get out of my house!" Kakashi looked at his friend with a surprised look, or what you could tell from his visible eye. He has never seen Asuma so uptight, which made him have a mischievous glint in that visible eye of his.

"Asuma, what is it about this girl that has you so worked up? You never been this tense since your break-up with Kurenai, and even then you didn't try to kick me out."

"It is none of your concern, so could you please leave!"

"I would, but I'm kind of hungry and I wondered if I could have some of that barbecue beef you have?" His right eye crinkled, indicating a smile and trying to be innocent. Asuma growled but had to calm himself. He knows he can't get rid of Kakashi unless it with foods, or threats, and sometimes even that doesn't work. The man was like a brick wall: everything that hits him seems to bounce right off. Giving up his attempt to rid the pest, he gave the last of his meat to Kakashi and sat across from him.

Kakashi slid the mask down to the bottom of his chin to show off a gorgeous, handsome face. Not many people have seen his face and he can trust Asuma to not tell anyone about his features. He dug into the meat and he ate his small dinner as he read his newest book 'Icha-Icha Heaven'.

"Anna, how's life?" asked Kakashi.

"So far, this is the most eventful day I had all month."

"Bummer,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Who's the girl?"

"Why should I tell you? You can sense even a bit of her chakra from here like I do to know who she is, so why ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"Because I wanted to see how far you would put up the charade to try to keep her a secret, if that's how you want to play it." He smiled lecherously at Asuma.

"Hmph, whatever ideas you have in your head, you can squash them now. Hinata's sick and needs my help, that's all. Besides, you surely didn't need to know who she was."

"Like I said before: 'I'm too curious for my own good',"

"Right you are, Kakashi," They ate and talked until the guest of honor appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Kakashi-san. I didn't…Oh!" Hinata was surprised to see the so-called Copy-Nin without his mask. She was the first, well maybe fifth, person to see his face and was amazed at how handsome he looked. Kakashi realized what she was looking at and mentally cursed himself for not covering his face. Now he had two people, if not a few more, knowing his true face. He smiled at her and waved a hand.

"Bonsowa-ru, Hinata-san. I heard that you were ill. Are you alright?" She blushed, her gaze never leaving his face. He was unbelievably handsome.

"I-I'm feeling better, arigato. Asuma-san, you don't mind if I look for some snacks, do you?"

"Knock yourself out," She smiled, bowed and rummaged through the fridge for anything for her snacking pleasure. As she looked, she didn't notice the eyes wandering over her body. She knotted the shirt in the back to make it tight at her waist as was the shorts, showing off those luscious curves and wearing Asuma's socks from what they could tell. Kakashi and Asuma knew it was wrong, but with a body like hers, they surely didn't want to be right.

Her dips and curves were out of this world and it made Kakashi want to take her and make her his at that very moment, hell to Asuma and the kamigami (gods) of heaven who saw them. Asuma prayed for the kamigami to relax the beast that was rising in him, praying for him to not take the delicate flower in any such manner too dirty for her to comprehend. She must not realize what she's doing to them with her large breasts and full sexy hips. They were enough to make a man scream like a bitch at such an unmerciful, godly sight.

Hinata pulled from the fridge to have strawberries and cherries as her choosing snacks, which made them groan in anticipation. Hinata placed them on the counter isle, took a big strawberry and rubbed it against her heated lips, moaning as it cools her lips. Kakashi and Asuma clinched the table simultaneously, the wood creaking under their powerful grip. Then the piece au resistance, she bites into the strawberry, sucking and licking away the sweet juices drenching her lips. She finished the strawberry, using her forefinger to scoop the rogue juices on her chin along with licking and sucking them off her finger. Then she went for the cherries.

"I better go," Kakashi said with a grunt in his tone.

"Un, oyasumi,"

"You too," Kakashi walked in a slightly funny way as he left the house. Maybe because of that major hard-on he produced from Hinata's little show, Asuma no different. Poor boys. He tried to relax the speeding blood in his heart and his member before attempting to approach her. That settled, he stood up, went next to her and picked up a strawberry as well. They were very sweet and nicely sized. After finishing five more, he decided they should go to bed so she can rest easy.

"Hinata-san, you take my room and I'll take the guest room beside it."

"Oh, but I don't want to throw you out of your room. Why not I take the guestroom?"

"It's fine. All I want is for you to rest. It's been a long day and we deserved it." She agreed and they went to their rooms, Hinata in Asuma's room and Asuma in the guestroom. Before entering his room, Hinata turned to Asuma, wanting to say something but couldn't find the words.

"What's wrong, Hinata-san?"

"Kaimu…just…" Without saying another word, she rushed to him and hugged him with all her might, her arms around his neck and her head on his chest as she blushed from cheek, across her nose, to cheek. "Domo arigato, Asuma-san, for saving me and taking care of me. I can't thank you enough." He was shocked, his body tensed under the touch of hers, but he soon relaxed and hugged her around her waist, making her blush a bigger shade of red.

"It's fine. It _is _my job: to save and protect those who needs it. Demo…you're kind of special." The last sentence was in a husky whisper, making blush even deeper than before. She never blushed this much unless she was around Naruto. Maybe it was the actions taking place, but still, she never had this big of a blush for anyone. They pulled from their embrace to feel the warming wind blow between them and they walked to their respected rooms.

"Oyasumi, Asuma-san,"

"Oyasumi, Hinata-san,"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

**_The Stars_**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age:** 18 (Going on 19)

**D.O.B.:** December 27

**Sign:** Capricorn

**Weight:** 120 lbs.

**Height:** 5'7

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU Squad Captain

Still the kind-hearted soul no one can help but love. When she lost her chance at love, she was seriously down and out. She felt very bitter and could care less about what would happen to her or anyone else. She was even ready to fight Asuma just for trying to help her. After their spat and finally dragged to his house, she fell ill and was being nursed to health by Asuma.

During her illness, she started to calm down and tried to forget today's incident, apologizing for her brash behavior, but she was easily forgiven. She found that being around Asuma wasn't that bad and she's starting to feel feelings for the old man. Her feelings for him will grow deeper in the story as well.

Heiress to the Hyuga Clan, Hinata has been recognized as someone worth looking up to and someone of great power and skills. She has become the heart and soul of the Hyuga clan and the entire family, mostly the Branch, prays that she will end the seperation of the Branch and Main families and became a great leader with a fist of steel, but with a heart of gold. Someone strict, but fair to everyone.

Hinata has become a medic nin and helps in the hospital with Sakura and Ino. She has also made it to ranking of an ANBU Captain with Kiba, Shino, and a new recruit as her teammates.

**Asuma Sarutobi**

**Age:** 32 (Going on 33)

**D.O.B.:** October 18

**Sign:** Libra

**Weight: **180 lbs.

**Height:** 6'2

**Rank: **Jonin

Still a charismatic person known on this earth, he still lives life as a ninja, but his love life has been short lived since his break-up with Kurenai (She wasn't pregnant in this story. Just a relationship gone downhill.); however they have become good friends and talk on occasions.

After finding Hinata in a terrible rainstorm, he tries to take her home with him to get out of the rain, but she refused and was willing to fight him if need be. Though he didn't want to, he punched Hinata, knocking her unconscious, and carried her to his house.

When he got her home, she immediately fell ill and he did everything in his power to help break the fever she was having. During the need to heat her body up, he couldn't help himself as his eyes wandered on her body, a goddess lying before him. Throwing those thoughts aside, he helped warm her body and try to break the fever that was rising within her.

She's currently spending the night and has thanked him for his hospitality. Though he might suspects it, he's starting to have feelings for sweet, little Hinata, but is thinking whether, or not, he should act on those feelings. The feelings will grow sometime in the series. He still smokes. XP

* * *

**_The Cast - Part 1_**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: **19

**D.O.B.: **October 10

**Sign:** Libra

**Weight:** 175 lbs.

**Height: **6'0

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU Squad Captain

Naruto has always and will be the hype teen we know and love. However, the years have changed him and he has become more mature and understanding to people around him. He still acts on impulse when something or someone upsets him, but has learned to be more controlling of his feelings when in the presences of others. He still has his dream to becoming Hokage and is getting closer with each moment of his life. He is currently dating Sakura and the relationship has been wonderful thus far. He's also Squad Captain of the ANBU consisting of Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke as Co-Captain.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Age:** 19

**D.O.B.:** March 28

**Sign:** Aries

**Weight:** 130 lbs.

**Height: **5'8

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU

Sakura has become a wonderful young woman, ninja, and becoming one of the best medic nin since the time of Tsunade. Her personality has change a bit over the time and now she's becoming tolerable of Naruto's antics and outburst, knowing that just him and that she should be used to it. She's also become more opened to Naruto's…_-Ahem-_ _perversions_ as such, and became use to her former sensei's reading choice, reading them herself, but **never **in public. Her and Naruto are currently dating and are happy as they are. She's in the ANBU with Naruto as her Squad Captain and Sai and Sasuke as her teammates.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age:** 19

**D.O.B.:** July 23

**Sign:** Leo

**Weight:** 171 lbs.

**Height: **5'11

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU Co-Captain

After six long years, at age sixteen, Sasuke has finally gotten his revenge for the death of his clan. With the death of his elder brother, Itachi, by illness during battle and the death, by his hands, of Danzo who forced his elder brother's hands in such a matter, he's next course of action was to destroy the Council of Konohagakure and the very village itself, but luckily, he was thwarted by his old allies, Naruto and Sakura. It took every ounce of power, strength, and resilience to battle him down and not kill him all at the same time, but they finally brought him down with him still breathing.

The welcome to Konoha was very dark for Sasuke as he was to be sentence to death for his betrayal of the village for not only joining Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin and the number one criminal in of Konoha, but for the death of Danzo. Sasuke was put into jail to wait to be executed for his crimes where he waited a year, but that year in jail was all that was needed before Sasuke returned to his original self with sincere apologizes to his friends.

Lady Tsunade was back in the position of Hokage, but with a heavy burden to deal with. Luckily, on the day of Sasuke's execution, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, and Naruto, along with Shikamaru and Shizune, all managed to gather evidence about Danzo's coup d'état against the Uchiha clan and how Danzo and parts of the council used Itachi for the massacre of the Uchiha clan along with a confession from Sasuke about his pact with Orochimaru in his defense that what he had done was of a just cause. A miss leading one, but a just cause nonetheless.

All of this and more was all it took to set Sasuke free to see another day, but he was sentenced to community service to make up for his crimes of leaving the village without permission though, doing odd end jobs until he was finally trusted to rise to a jonin and soon after enter into ANBU with Naruto and Sakura. He's still as smug as ever, yet he has allowed letting his guard down when having fun with his friends. He's currently single and has decided to build the trust of the village first and revive his clan afterwards, but that doesn't mean he could 'relieve' some stress every now and then. He is Co-Captain of Naruto's squad.

**Saiga Nigaogaki a.k.a. Sai**

**Age:** 18 (Going on 19)

**D.O.B.:** November 25

**Sign:** Sagittarius

**Weight:** 169 lbs.

**Height: **5'11

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU

Beforehand, Sai couldn't show emotions to anyone, but was learning when he was put with Team 7 on missions and group outings. Now part of a bigger team and family, he can now smile, laugh, shout, fume, joke, play, and do the things that he was never allowed to do before when he was in ROOT.

Three years, going on four, of being with Naruto and his team has changed him for the better and he now understands when it means to give people pet names. Therefore, instead of calling Naruto 'Dickless', he calls him Kitsune-kun, and instead of calling Sakura 'Ugly Dog' or 'Hag' as he so dubbed her before, he now calls her Cherry-chan, which she likes very much.

He still draws portraits and paintings of nature and now his friends, finally giving his art names as to how he felt on that day, or how that person looked in the picture. He considers everyone his friend and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke his family, one he is happy to be in. He still resides in the ANBU in Naruto's squad.

The name I gave him was where when I looked up the romaji on his talent: Drawing and painting. **Saiga** means 'Painter' and **Nigaogaki **means 'Drawing Portraits'. Nice, huh?

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Age:** 19

**D.O.B.:** September 22

**Sign:** Virgo

**Weight: **173 lbs.

**Height: **5'11

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU Squad Captain

Shikamaru can still be a lazy bum, but he has shown great leadership when it mattered and no one has been a better leader than he has. Shikamaru looks after his friends more and becomes somewhat active to the activities they do together, but his favorite thing is still cloud watching.

He still herds the deer in the forest and still plans to do so until his children take over. He's currently living with Temari no Sabaku in Konoha, and their relationship has been going strong for two years now. There has been talk of marriage, but no signs were given by either of them as of yet.

He is an ANBU Squad Captain of Ino, Choji, and a new recruit to their team.

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Age:** 19

**D.O.B.:** September 23

**Sign:** Libra

**Weight: **126 lbs.

**Height:** 5'9

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU

Ino has become a very beautiful woman. Outgoing, charming, adaptive, always dominative, and very bold, but she can be sensitive and understanding at times when her teammates may need her to talk to, or listen. She still can be loud and a firecracker at best, but knows when to shut her mouth.

She still wears her skimpy clothing, but some of her clothes aren't as revealing are those of her younger years. She also filled out, dumping that ridiculous diet and became full in _all_ the right places. Now she gets more attention with a full hourglass figure than she ever did as a pole.

Ino is currently single and has yet to find that special someone. She has become a medic nin with the help of her best friend, Sakura, and helps in the hospital with Sakura and Hinata. She's in the ANBU in Shikamaru's squad.

**Choji Akimichi**

**Age: **19

**D.O.B.:** May 1

**Sign: **Taurus

**Weight:** 210 lbs.

**Height:** 6'1

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU

Choji: Once known as a glutton, now one of the hottest guys in all of Konoha! That's right, ladies! Choji has lost the weight and gained muscles out the frame! Woohoo! All the training and missions paid off with him gaining mass in meat, not fat.

He's still able to do his jutsus and has trained secretly over the last four years to raise his chakra level to great and powerful heights. Now without the help of the Three Colored Pills, he is able to call upon his ultimate techniques with all the chakra and little fat his has reserving in his body, making him the first and only clan member to achieve such a feat.

He still tends to eat like his eating for four, but tries to keep things in moderation to keep his figure. He is currently single, and he's in the ANBU in Shikamaru's squad.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Age:** 19

**D.O.B.:** July 7

**Sign:** Cancer

**Weight:** 172 lbs.

**Height:** 5'11

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU

Can't help but love the dog-boy. Kiba grown into quite the ladies' man and has many girls fawning over his looks and strength, mostly cuteness with Akamaru as his aid. As heir to the Inuzuka clan, he has become more serious about his duties to his family, his clan and his village, but when it all comes down to it, he's still a party animal. Kiba and Shino have become better friends over the years, still giving each other their insulting nicknames but in a jokingly way. Kiba is currently single and is in the ANBU in Hinata's squad.

**Shino Aburame**

**Age:** 19

**D.O.B.:** January 23

**Sign:** Aquarius

**Weight: **172 lbs.

**Height: **6'1

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU

Shino: The Quiet type, but never soft-spoken. Shino has grown into a fine young man, letting his face show every now and then, or until the weather gets too hot for him to wear his hooded coat. He's grown more sociable, but speaks when directed to and no other time. Heir to the Aburame clan, he too has taken the duties to his family, clan and village with highest respects. He and Kiba have become better friends through the years, and though given the insulting nicknames, they still have a better understanding of each other. Shino is currently single and is in the ANBU in Hinata's squad.

**Neji Hyuga**

**Age:** 20

**D.O.B.:** July 3

**Sign:** Cancer

**Weight: **173

**Height:** 5'11

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU Squad Captain

The Hyuga prodigy has soared he way to heights not many people have seen since the time of the Yondaime Hokage. Skills, power, and dedication, he is the heart of the Hyuga clan and one of the greatest ninja the generation has ever had.

He and his cousin, Hinata, have become great friends, doing everything together to make up for the lost time spent with him hating her for something she didn't have control over. For that, he hated himself for not loving his cousin as he should and does everything in his power to make it up to her.

He's very proud of his young cousin for making ANBU Captain nearly a month after he did, and trains her to better her skills with great progress. He's currently dating Tenten and is happy with the relationship thus far. He is an ANBU Squad Captain with only Tenten and Rock Lee as his team members.

******Tenten Lòu**

******Age:** 20

**D.O.B.:** March 9

**Sign:** Pisces

**Weight:** 132

**Height:** 5'8

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU

Tenten 'Mistress of Weapons' Lòu, a woman who skills are as sharp as her blades. She's still the weapon's master of the group and became a sword mistress as well. Her family owns the bladesmith shop in Konoha and she helps make the weapons for the Konaha ninjas.

Tenten has learned some of the skills of a medic nin from Sakura and the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, so to help her team if ever they were injured on a mission. Tenten and Neji are currently dating and are having a wonderful relationship. She is in the ANBU in Neji's squad.

**Rock Lee**** - **(I love Rock Lee!)

**Age: **19 (Going on 20)

**D.O.B.:** November 27

**Sign:** Sagittarius

**Weight:** 183

**Height: **6'1

**Rank: **Jonin/ANBU

Rock Lee, the Beautiful Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village, still stands to prove that you don't need to learn Ninjutsu and Genjutsu to be a great ninja, and he is now living proof of his words. Power beyond measure, Rock Lee has become one of this most powerful ninjas in Konoha, close to the power of Tsunade, or more! He still tends to dress like his sensei, but this time, he decided to have something to himself.

Over the years, he has allowed to let his hair grow, wearing his hair in two of his childhood hairstyles: One styles his long braid of shiny black hair and the other when he first joined Team Gai. With a body of a God and an extremely cool hairstyle, many girls have started to look his way; some even wanted to date him, but secretly, he has been dating with a girl not living in the village. This said girl has not been seen by anyone and has yet to show herself until she feels they're ready to see her and vice versa.

Rock Lee has gotten better on holding his liquor as well, but if he gets too dunk, the Drunken Fist will rise again. He and Neji have also become better friends, if not great friends. Though they are better friends, Rock Lee tends to make challenges against his 'rival', and though he won some of those fights, surprisingly, he still had a long way to go. Rock Lee is in the ANBU in Neji's squad.

* * *

**_Now for D.A.'s Theatre!_**

* * *

**Dark Anty**– So what do you think? Nice start, huh? Don't worry, more to come with a surprising and sexy act in each chapter. Rest of the cast, the former teachers, Hokage, and the Sabaku Siblings, will be known in the next chapter.

**Asuma**– Me and Hinata, eh? _-Lecherous Smile- _Heh-heh-heh, nice. I always wonder what it would be like to have an affair with that sexy little bunny.

**Hinata** – _-Anime Tear Waterfalls- _Kurenai-sensei is going to _kill me_.

**Dark Anty** – _-Acting Smug-_ No she won't. As long as you two are kept secret, nothing would reach— _-Creaking of the Door-_

**Kurenai** – _-Enters the Room-_Konnichiwa, Anty-chan, I was just…_-Gasp-_ASUMA! YOU'RE ALIVE! _-Glomps-_

**Asuma** – _-Nervous Tone-_H-Hey Kurenai. I-It's nice seeing you t-too.

**Kurenai** – _-Suspects Something-_ Why are you speaking like that?

**Asuma – **_-Sweat Drops-_ Uhhhhhhh.

**Kurenai** – And why is everyone in this room? What's going..._-Sees The Story-_ _-Gasp-_ _-Turns to Me, Death Glare-_You're making an 'M' Rated story about my Asuma and Hinata? I'M NOT PREGNANT? **AND WE BROKE UP?**

**Hinata** – _-Faints On Scene- _

**Dark Anty– **_-Nervous Laugh-_ Well I thought it would be a good story since no one else decided to write one about them.

**Kurenai** – _-Flames In the Background, Fire In Her Eyes-_ BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! _-Runs At Me with a Kunai-_

**Dark Anty** – _-Runs, Screams Like a Bitch-_

**Asuma **– Yeaaahhhh, we'll see you next time. Send Reviews! _-Runs After Kurenai, Tries to Stop Murder on the Authoress- _

**Hinata – **_-Still Faint-_


	2. Chapter 2: TRDTNF

**_Now for D.A.'s Theatre!_**

* * *

**Dark Anty –** _-Left Arm in Cast, Red Swollen Eye, Bandaged Wrapped Head, Small Cuts and Bruises-_ _-Asuma and Hinata Standing Beside Me-_ Well, as you can tell…I got my ass kicked (Seriously? I had a bad case of writer's block. T-T). However, I'm thankful to be alive, as with the help of Asuma, we finally managed to bound-and-gag that crazy, hormonal bitch.

**Kurenai** – _-Muffled-_ **FUCK YOU!!**

**Dark Anty** – And here she is now! _-Walks Off Stage, Pulls a Rolling Chair with Kurenai In It-_ Audience, the Bitch! Bitch, audience!

**Kurenai** – _-Muffled- AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS CHAIR, I WILL CUT OFF YOUR SCALP, DISEMBOWEL YOU, AND BURN YOU ROTTING CORPSE TO THE GROUND!!_

**Asuma and Hinata** – O.O

**Dark Anty** – O.O Well audience, I think we heard enough from our lovely, psychopathic guest. Tootles! _-Turns Kurenai Back towards Me, Kicks the Back at Full Force- _

**Kurenai **– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!! _-CRASH, BOOM, CRASH, CRUNCH, BOOM-_

**Dark Anty** – Well! Without further ado, let's begin our chapter, shall we?

Writing

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

**Flashbacks **

_"Phone Calls" _

'**_Notes/Letters' _**

**_Dreams_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All characters and the show are copyrights to Masashi Kishimoto, author and writer of the manga.

* * *

**_Give Me a Reason and I'll Live for It _**

**_Chapter Two: The Rainy Days That Never Fades_**

* * *

**_Hinata walks and looks around her village, the sky an everlasting gray and the village seemingly dead to the world. _**

**_"Ko-Konnichiwa! Konnichiwa! Is anyone here?! Answer me!" She shouts out to any soul that would hear her cries, but none has shown their presence. _**

**_"Onegaishimasu, somebody! Anybody! Answer me!" But none did. She jogs down the path up towards the Hokage building and to her surprise, one soul did remain. "Naruto-kun!" She runs towards him and hugs him with all her heart. "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so scared! Everyone is gone and no one is left but you. What happened?! Why are we alone?!" She looks up to his face, hoping to find a smile or concern look, but instead, what she saw sent ice-cold shivers nonstop down and up her back. The look that her father always gave her when she fails, the look the Elder counsel give her when they see something distasteful and disgraceful; the look that instantly broke her heart. _**

**_"Get off me, you weakling," He spoke coldly as he shoved Hinata from his person, Hinata landing on her rump with a loud 'Oooffhh!' She looked up to Naruto with shocked, teary eyes and quivering lips. _**

**_"N-N-Naru—" _**

**_"SHUT UP, YOU WEAK, PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A NINJA! How dare speak to me when you're not even at my level, not even worthy to stand beside me!" Suddenly, Sakura appeared and hugged up against Naruto, smiling blissfully in his arms and he smiled back at her. "This woman in my arms is ever bit a Kunoichi than any woman could ever master and every bit a ninja than the fore ninjas before her. This woman is indeed at my level," They turn towards Hinata, "And a greater ninja than you can ever achieve. You're weak, pathetic, and most of all, I could never love someone who could never find the bravery to tell me they love me for so long. Sakura is everything to me, and you're not even worthy of being my door mat to scrap mud on." That said, Naruto turned to Sakura and kissed his pink-haired goddess in front on the brokenhearted woman. _**

**_"Ina…Naruto-kun. You don't mean it…YOU DON'T MEAN IT!!" She rushed to her feet and glared at Naruto and Sakura. _**

**_"Oya onegai, did you honestly think I could love someone as weak and as powerless as you. You have nothing to offer me. Not even your slutty big-breasted body have any worth to me." Sakura giggled at the insult. _**

**_"Naruto-kun, do shite?! Why are you being so cruel?! I have shown you nothing but love—!" _**

**_"YOU HAVE SHOWN ME NOTHING, WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE…_****NOTHING!!!_" Soon more ninjas with familiar faces came out, chanting Naruto's words with venomous intent._ **

**"You are nothing, Hinata,"_ Spoke Shikamaru and Sasuke._ **

**"You are nothing, Hinata,"_ Spoke Ino and Tenten._ **

**"You are nothing, Hinata,"_ Spoke Choji and Kakashi._ **

**"You are nothing, Hinata,"_ Spoke Rock Lee and Neji._ **

**"You are nothing, Hinata,"_ Spoke Kurenai and Gai._ **

**"You are nothing, Hinata,"_ Spoke Kiba and Shino._ **

**"You are nothing, Hinata,"_ Spoke Naruto and Sakura._ **

**"You are nothing, Hinata," _Spoke Asuma._ **

**_"Iya! Iyaaaaa! It's not true! Onegai, stop it! Shut up!" But the chants continued, stirring its venom in her fragile heart and mind, whipping away at her sanity and love. They came closer with their hate, closer with their poisonous truth, closer with their eyes filled with disgust, distaste, and disappointment…just like her father. She screams for them to stop, her voice carrying her heart-wrenching pain in every word she screams out of her lungs. _**

**_"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it…!!"_**

"**STOP IT!!!!**"

_-Thunder Crash, Lighting Strike-_ Her voice echoed through the room, the sound reverberating off the walls. Hinata sat up in the bed, a cold sweat running all through her body and face as her breathing was harsh, ragged, and sharp, her face a white as morning snow and her body shivering in trauma and fear. She suddenly cried and wailed her pains into her hands, wishing the nightmare so vivid in her mind would just fade away.

_-BOOM -_ Asuma burst into the room, cladding in a black muscle shirt and shorts, and scared Hinata from her crying state. "Hinata-san!!! Are you alright?!?" He shouted in fear, shocked from his sleep when he heard her screams. Hinata nodded then shook her head and just cried, tears running as freely as the waterfalls and the rain at her window. Asuma, relieved that no physical danger came to his guest, came to her side and hugged her close to him, comforting her the best way he could.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright, Hinata-san. It's over. Nothing and no one is going to harm you. It's gone. Just relax for me, kiddo." It took her quite a while, but in the end she started to calm herself. Her breathing slowly became normal, her body stopped shivering and the sweating stopped as well, but most of her tears still ran its course. Right now, she felt so at peace in his arms, his voice a soothing thunder after a light rainstorm and his arms are as if warm blankets to shield her from the harmful elements around her. She was in heaven in his embrace. Resting her left hand on his right bicep and leaning her head on his left shoulder, she breathed in his scent and lightly moaned. He smelled so nice, like fresh mint. She devolved herself in his aroma, feeling even more relaxed and at peace from his scent than just being in his arms.

As Hinata breathed across his collarbone and chest, Asuma couldn't help be feel slightly aroused by Hinata's behavior. She was literally snuggling against him, and didn't feel shameful or embarrassed of her act. In fact, from his peripheral vision, she looked so content being this close to him and it looked like she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. This was slightly bad for Asuma for even though he's glad Hinata was comfortable in his arms, it was the fact that she was TOO comfortable that made him worry. Her body was melting into his, her nose tickling his neck and her soft breath blowing over him with such a gentle wisp, her full, pale pink lips slightly parted, begging to be kissed hard and passionately, and her large, full triple D-cup breasts squeezing against his hard chest with such softness and fullness…He had to get away before it became too late.

"Uhhmmm, Hinata-san. If you're ok, then maybe I should leave." His only response was her soft breathing. "Hinata-san, you can let go now." Hearing nothing once again and thinking that she was sleep, he sought to sneak out of her grasp and lay her down on the bed until he felt a strong tug on his arm where her hand rested.

"O-Onegai…onegaishimasu…d-don't leave m-me…n-not a-alone…onegai," She started to sniffle, biting back the tears that are fighting so hard to be released once more. Asuma could nearly feel the pain she must be going through, her body trembling once more. Asuma felt bad for her for she really needed his company, but because of their current state, it was simply out of the question.

"_-Sigh-_ Hinata-san, I can't stay in here with you. It would be inappropriate for me to sleep in the same room as you." He tried his best to convince her of her innocent state but it barely came to her mind for all that was there was the need to be close to someone who cared.

"Onegaishimasu…I can't ask f-for anything more than just y-your company. Onegai, I-I don't want to be alone." She finally let her tears fall, but the cry was silent with small sounds of whimpers and squeaks. Now Asuma was in trouble for what he knew about women was that their greatest power were their tears. He couldn't very well leave her in this state of mind with panic and fear in her heart. Everything about her was so fragile and innocent as if a newborn begging for warmth and love. To deny her such a thing…he couldn't even continue with such a thought.

"Yoshi, Hinata-san, I'll stay, but you must stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. Understand?"

"Hai,"

"Roku,"

Hinata finally released her hold in his arm so Asuma can make his trek to the other side of the bed. Pulling back the covers, Asuma laid his body to rest as did Hinata, and pulled the covers back on him as he lay on his back, facing the ceiling.

"Oyasumi, Hinata-san,"

"O-Oyasumi, Asuma-san," Asuma closed his eyes, thinking about the peaceful sleep his was going to receive until he felt an electric jolt in his body and most of that came from his right cheek. Opening his eyes, his right eye looked to the side and became wide when they saw Hinata…kissing his cheek! When the kiss stopped, she raised her head up and looked down to Asuma's wide eyes with a blush and a smile on her face. "Arigato, Asuma-san," Thus she rolled back to her side and finally put her mind to rest, leaving poor Asuma to wake in the shocking feeling she just gave him and prays this doesn't ruin his sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Morning rose with the sun, but the rain still fell lightly from the sky. It was a beautiful scene, relaxing in its nature. However, as relaxing as it was, it had a certain gruff man wake with a situation that not even his ninja skills can help him with. As hard as he may, he didn't see an opening for his escape. Try as he may, he couldn't move without setting this creature off, unwilling to be sucked down into more struggles than before, but he had to get away, he had to find a way to escape its clutches and not disturb the sleeping creature that his him in a vice-like grip, legs entwined with his right leg. When he tried to move its hand, it just held him closer and harder to itself, its breasts squeezing against his sides like large, soft, fluffy marshmallows.

_Fuck. Me. What did I do to deserve this?_ Poor Asuma thought, as he was clearly trapped in a bear hug by none other than Hinata Hyuga. Somehow, in the middle of the night, Hinata has managed to snuggle herself closer to Asuma without him noticing a thing, and when he woke up with his arm around her, he mistakenly thought it was Kurenai in his sleepy daze, as he went down to kiss her forehead. He heard a moan and a whisper, but not in the voice he recognized. When he made a closer observation, he went as white as a ghost when he noticed Hinata snuggling deep beside him in a bear hug and her arms and legs wrapped around him like saran wrap.

Now here lay Asuma with Hinata hugging him _very_ closely, her body pressing hard against him and something else getting hard in the process. He gulped loudly, mentally cursing himself if he waked her from that sound, but she didn't stir not one bit. She was clearly a sound sleeper. However, the trouble still remained with him getting out of her grasp, not only for the need to escape the powers of his lust and the body that stirs that lust within him, but also for the need to piss. Badly. Man, he seriously needs to take a drag.

_Fuck it. I need to go. NOW._ That thought in mind, he simply grabbed her wrist gently, pulled her arms away from him, and rolled her to the other side. To his greatest surprise, she didn't make a sound or stirred from her sleep. She was as if a slumbering log. Finally finding his escape, he rushed to the bathroom across the hall and relieved himself, in more ways the one.

* * *

After taking care of business, Asuma came back to the room to see Hinata still sleeping as he left her, her face and body in pure peace, beauty and utter innocence. Her shirt unraveled in the back so her lean tone abs and waist could be seen as clear as the day outside, her pale pink lips slightly parted as she breathe through her lips and nose, and her hair laying swimmingly around every inch of her body as the dark beautiful cape it was.

It was fuckin' cruel how something so desirable, so wanting, so painstaking in reach of his desires was so far from his hands that not even a 200 feet pole could reach her. It was so cruel to want something that bad yet you would sooner hang yourself than to take such a chance with someone as innocence and pure as Hinata. To never have such a beautiful creature in your life, especially when the said person is the heiress of the most powerful clan in all of Konoha who would sooner castrate you than allow you to take Hinata from them. If only she wasn't the heir, if only she wasn't so innocent and cute as she portrays herself to be. Hell, if only she was much older, he would have her in any way that only kami knows how. Damn, it was really fuckin' cruel how things always come out that way.

He looked away and went to the dresser draw to get his underwear and to his walk-in closet to pick out his clothes for today. Collecting what he needed, he went to the guest bathroom to take his daily shower.

* * *

_-Soft Thunder, Gentle Rainfall-_ "Haaahhhhhhhh…Mphm," Yawning and stretching from one of her most peaceful sleeps, Hinata's eyes fluttered open only to see the wall and the bathroom door from afar. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion, knowing that this wasn't where she was last night._ I was sure I was lying on Asuma-san that night._

* * *

**Last night when Asuma was lying next to her, the storm was getting worse for wear and the crashing of thunder and lightning was making it hard for Hinata to relax. She then thought of her childhood teddy bear that she had snuggled with during late nights of a bad rainstorm, but sadly, the bear wasn't with her. When she looked at Asuma sleeping soundly, she knew she found her refuge in a form a handsome, gruff man who kind of reminded her of her teddy bear. Praying not to wake him, she moved over to him gently, raises his arm from his body and on to the pillow above her and snuggled in close to him, feeling safe, protect, and cared for. **

**Suddenly she felt his arm move down to her body, thinking that he was awake. She was going to move back, but instead she was pulled closer to him, his hand resting in the dip of her waist and squeezing her close. Hinata had a full blown blush on her face, not even sure how to think, or if she could escape his hold on her…but then again, why would she want to escape? She chose to sleep closer by him, and here were the results of her actions, so she rested her head on his chest and breathed in a deep breath before her breath was hitched in her throat when she felt his hand unconsciously stroking her side with his hand. She relaxed when she noticed that he was still deep in sleep and that it was a subconscious act. Plus, it felt really nice to have his hand stroke her body: it was large, warm, strong, and protective in a loving way. **

**She thought about a certain someone and how must his hands feel on her body, but then after remembering today, she simply pushed that thought aside. She had to let him go for his heart went to another and it can never be brought to her. She had a chance at love, but she waited too late and lost. Now she has a chance to find a new love of her life, a love she will not wait for nearly eleven years to proclaim, a love that she will not just admire from a far, a love she will speak to without stuttering like a bumbling fool, and a love she will proclaim without wait or hesitation. When she finds him, she will tell him her love for him and let him know that he can find love with her as well, no matter the odds. She was slightly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard mumbling from Asuma's sleep. As she went closer, she heard it loud and clear with a large blush forming on her cheeks.**

**"Oyasumi…my Hinata," To say she was shocked would clearly be an understatement. She was clearly stunned that Asuma would be thinking about her in his sleep and claiming her as HIS Hinata. It was surprisingly…blissful when he said it so softly and warmly. Looking at him, she noticed he was still at peace with the sleep world. She also noticed how cute he looked with a hint of innocence on him. She could clearly see why her sensei, Kurenai, fell in love with him: as powerful, rugged, and charismatic as he was, he still had a sense of serenity and calm about him, as if the dangerous world he lived in didn't exist and only calm reside about him. Maybe she thought too much about him, but for some reason, it seemingly keeps staring right back at her face as she looks at his sleeping form, relaxed in a slumber that can only be described as bliss.**

**_Maybe…maybe I can find love…in another form. _****Hinata laid closer to him and sighed as she fell deeply asleep._ …Just maybe… _**

* * *

Remembering last night, her famous blush returned once more, lying upon her cheeks and nose as a red strip. She sat up and looked towards her right to notice that Asuma wasn't in the bed beside her. _Where did he go?_ Her thoughts went to him being in the restroom, but when she turned towards the door half open, her thoughts were clearly wrong. Then she thought that maybe he was in the kitchen. She rose from the bed and went to his dresser to pick out some socks for her feet on the cold floor. Finding what she needed, she sat on the bed to put on the socks, and afterwards she left the room to the hall towards the kitchen.

She was just coming pass the guestroom door until…_-BAM!-_ "AH! Kuso!" Hinata heard his voice and he sound as if he was in pain. _Oya ina! Asuma-san must be hurt!_ Thinking nothing but to help Asuma, Hinata came to the door and pushed it wide open.

"Asuma-san! Are you al—Oh…my…" Hinata was lost for words for what she saw left her speechless. Standing in the middle of the room was Asuma in a towel and still dripping wet with his hands and another towel still on his head. Asuma was stunned in the spot as well when Hinata burst into the room, a small blush appearing on his face. Someone must have hated him in heaven or hell for when he moved to face her, the towel on his waist shifted and fell to the floor. Hinata saw the towel down on the floor, looked up, turned a deep Magenta with wide eyes, and fainted in the doorway. Yeah, someone really hated him.

Blushing nearly as deep as Hinata did before she fainted, he wrapped himself back in the towel, securing it with a knot and rushed to Hinata's side. He lifted her up and carried her back to his room to lay her on the bed and exit back to the guestroom, praying that when she wakes up, she'll forget everything that has happened at that moment.

* * *

Few more hours passed with Asuma dressed and preparing breakfast in the kitchen while Hinata rested in his bed. The breakfast consisted of grilled salmon pieces, hot steamed rice, pickles, miso soup with daikon radish, green onion and enoki mushroom, and rolled omelets with Shitake mushrooms. Asuma could pass as a chef with all the food he prepared so nicely. He placed Hinata's breakfast on the tray and carried to his room where she laid peacefully in the middle of it. He placed the tray by her side and gently coaxed Hinata from her sleep. She moaned, her eyes fluttering, and she half-opened them to see the ceiling as she did once before. _Now what happened? How did I get back in bed?_ She thought as she lay in the soft bed once again.

"Chiisa I Oujo, wake up," Cooed a deep gentle voice from beside her. She turned towards her right to see Asuma sitting there. "Ohayo, Hinata-san,"

"Asuma-san. Ohayogozaimasu," She smiles warmly at him until something clicked in her mind and she immediately blushed with wide eyes, sitting up in a rush. "Oh, Asuma-san! I am SO sorry! I can't believe I have seen you in such a predicament and I can't apologize enough for my actions! Onegai! Forgive me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Hinata-san. What are you saying?" He smiled warmly at her, making her think that he didn't know what she was talking about when in fact, he knew exactly was she was apologizing for and can't believe she remembers it. _What the hell am I going to do now?! She remembers!! I thought when people black out, especially women, they would forget what cause their shocked unconscious state!!** HOW THE HELL CAN SHE STILL REMEMBER?! **_He was close to sweating bullets in front of Hinata. He was shocked to realize how intelligent and knowledgeable she was to remember an act no more than three hours ago from her blackout.

"What do you mean? I saw you na—,"

"O-Ke, let's eat! I brought you breakfast!" He quickly pushed the tray on her lap, nearly spilling the contents with his rushed motions. Hinata was quite surprised by the meal in front of her and look at it with much appreciation.

"Arigato, Asuma-san," She smiles at him, though her blush still refused to leave her face. She placed her hands together, speaking the customary say before eating and ate every bite in a savoring motion, enjoying the well-cooked meal enjoyably.

"Gochiso-sama deshita," said Hinata as she finished her breakfast. "Arigato, Asuma-san. It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He picked up the tray and placed it on the floor. Moving a bit closer to Hinata, Asuma placed his hand on her forehead and the back of his hand on her cheek and under her chin. "Ano, I see the fever is breaking, but just a little. I'll go get you your medicine for the day, and then you go take a nice bath. Yoi?"

"…Yoi," He rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to his medicine cabinet. Getting the medicine he needed, he heads out to Hinata and prepares the first patch. Hinata was a little fussy with the stronger medicines, have a great dislike of such a bitter concoction, but Asuma persuaded her that it was needed to break her fever and she took it, much to her dismay.

After her slightly horrible ordeal, Asuma took the tray and left the room for Hinata to have her privacy. "Hinata-san, for another T-shirt and shorts, look into my fourth and bottom draw. I'll bring back your underwear for you to wear after your bath."

Hinata, out of the bed, blushed once again at the remembrance of her missing underwear, pointing her index fingers together to show her bashful manner. "A-Ari-Arigato, Asuma-san," She bowed towards him and enters the bathroom to run the water as Asuma left the room and back to the kitchen.

* * *

Hinata now sat in a large tub full of mentholated warm water, her hair rolled in a neat bun with a few strands falling around her eyes, and her face slightly red from the heat relaxing and warming her tense muscles. However, though her body relaxes, her mind was in complete turmoil. No matter what she did, how hard she wanted to forget, or think of it as a bad dream, what she saw was a real as the fox demon that has lived in Naruto's belly for nineteen years. Hinata has seen Asuma naked! And to make things worse, she was staring straight at his…at his…it was so shocking she couldn't even say it, not even in her own mind. However, before she passed out, she did notice a certain marking on his right thigh, a birthmark perhaps. She noticed that it had a unique shape, almost a shape of a pear if she didn't know any better. Her face went even redder and it wasn't the heat from the tub.

She couldn't believe she could remember that much before she passed out. Hell, she couldn't believe that she saw a man naked for the first time of her natural born life! Never has she seen the bare anatomy of a real male and she had seen the full-blown course of it all. Nevertheless, as shocking as it was, she couldn't get over at how wonderful his body looked. For a man in his early thirties, he has a very fit and tone body, nicely tanned, hard, solid, and simply amazing in her eyes. From his shoulders and arms to his pecs and beautiful eight-pack abs, his sturdy yet lean built was giving Hinata such high stirring feelings, feelings she unfortunately experienced during her younger teen years. Something adults love to call 'Raging Hormones', and she was getting them bad when she thought about Asuma's body. Moreover, as her mind wandered onward, her body was in a rioting fit, her hormones running its unmerciful course on her young mind, body and soul.

Her eyes closed, she could picture herself and Asuma alone in a room, Asuma caressing her body with soft feathery touches as he kisses her lips with such gentleness. He moved his hands up her slim waist and under her breasts, cupping them in his large hands though they seemed to overflow in his palms. He smiles and then moves one of his hands slowly down her creamy white body, moving smoothly down her stomach, below her navel and…

"Oh!" She opened her eyes and looked down to see that her hands have occupied her left breast and down between her legs, fingers slick between her vaginal lips. Hinata blushed a bright red when she notice what she was about to do to her body. Pulling her hands to herself, she sit up and sighs, unsure of the little fantasy she nearly relinquished herself to them. Thinking about it now, why would she have such an erotic fantasy about Asuma, a man she barely even knows. Surely, she fantasizes about Naruto and her making-out, kissing with loving passion and caressing each other tenderly, but that's as far as her fantasies went. Now someone else has occupied that spot and has taken Hinata to a whole other level of fantasies…sexual fantasies.

She wasn't blind to sex, that much is clear. She knew quite a lot from health books, sex ed., but the true untouched knowledge came from her friends always talking about their fantasies with vivid detail, announcing how wild and exotic it would become and all the different positions and the places where their fantasies would take place. Hinata thought she would have a permanent blush from those entire racy, graphic tells of lust and sin her friends told her in secrecy, and she never thought that her fantasies would go as far as that with Naruto, and they never did. So how is it possible for a man she has barely known for nearly seven years of her life bring about such passion, lust, desire, and wanting in her fantasies just by seeing him naked and more so, just being around him? Was that what caused such a rise out of her just now; to feel such things such a desire and lust for this man? It spooked her, yet intrigued her at the same time. The thought of Asuma being alone in a bedroom with her brought about feelings she never knew she had…and it felt great to feel them, having no regrets in her act.

It felt strange to feel such a thing for another man, but in a way, it felt deviously wonderful as well.

Finally clean from her bath, Hinata exits out of the bathroom and heads towards Asuma's dresser. Looking down on the bed, she noticed her underwear lying on the bed. She went to her underwear, dropping the towel and put them on. Looking in a full body mirror in the corner of the room, she needs to make sure her panty and bra were fitting her right and comfortably. She left the mirror towards the dresser and looked in the fourth and bottom drawers as instructed for a t-shirt and shorts. She picked up a size large black t-shirt and white mesh shorts with a drawstring to it. She twisted the shirt backwards on her and formed a knot in the back to tighten the shirt a bit. Twisting it back, she pulled on the drawstring to tighten it around her waist and now she was comfortable as can be. She searched his top drawers to look for some socks and along the way, she noticed his boxers, which made her blush and momentarily forget her objective. Looking around the stacks of boxers, she found what she was looking for, placed them on her feet, and exited the room in search for Asuma.

* * *

Asuma sat in the kitchen by the counter isle, eating his mid-morning breakfast as he watches the small T.V. sitting by the edge of the counter, and scoops in another helping of steamed rice and pepper beef into his mouth.

"Ohayo, Asuma-san," Asuma nearly choked when Hinata spoke. He didn't even notice her presence and it shocked him on how quiet she was. Hinata went wide-eyed when she saw Asuma nearly choke on his breakfast. "Oh! Ashikarazu, Asuma-san. I didn't mean to startle you."

"_-Cough, cough, cough-_ It's fine…Hinata-san…_-Gulp- -Sigh-_ I'm fine. I just didn't hear you come in."

Hinata rubbed the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly. "Hai, I know. I tend to scare a lot people like that a few times. I even managed to frighten my itoko, Neji, once. He too never knew about my presence around him and he's usually the type of shinobi who never lets his guard down. He even complimented on my ninja skills for being able to sneak up on him so easily, but I wasn't doing such a thing. I just happened to be light on my feet, that's all."

"Hm, well that's a good thing. We can definitely use more ninjas like you in our village, someone with the right amount of delicacy that you possess." Hinata blushed at his compliment.

"Oh, you don't mean that."

"Of course I do. I rarely give anyone compliments on their skills and for you to sneak up on me without making so much as a sound and not really trying is truly something to look upon." Her blush deepened by his kind words, words she usually don't get to hear much.

"Domo arigato, Asuma-san. You're too kind."

"Don't mention it." They smiled to each other and watched the T.V.

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes into hours and soon it became dark and rainy once more with dinner prepared for the two: sushi rolls and nigiris of many kinds were prepared and presented in fashion. Hinata thanked the creator of the fine dinner and they ate till their hearts content: laughing, telling jokes and simply feeling comfortable in each other's presence. Finishing off the grub, they set off to bed for the night. Asuma was about to enter the guestroom when he noticed that Hinata has yet to turn the knob to his bedroom. Her head was hanging down and her face was nothing but sadness with a tinge of fear.

"Hinata-san. What's wrong?" Hinata turned towards him and then lowered her head again.

"Asuma-san…I…I…_-Sigh-_ I can't sleep in your room alone again. I believe it would be hard for me to do so if I was alone again. Asuma-san, will you—,"

"Hinata-san, no. I can't lay with you again. It was inappropriate the last time and I refuse to be sent to hell for committing the same act twice." Asuma spoke sternly as he looked at the top of her bowed head. He knew he spoke a little harshly at her and loosened up a bit before he spoke. "_-Sigh-_ Hinata-san, you'll be fine. I promise. Besides, I'm right next door to you and—," He never finished as she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly in her embrace.

"Asuma-san! Onegai! I can't…I can't sleep in there alone." Her shoulders shook as she spoke. "Onegai! I don't want to stay in that room, being alone and scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"…My dreams," Hinata looked up to him as she said that and Asuma looked down to her, seeing all her emotions so strongly with tears in her eyes as lightning struck and thunder boomed in the sky. He felt like a horse's ass right then and there, unable to deny such an innocent girl such a thing as his presence. _God damn it._

"Yoshi, you win," Man, this girl was good in getting what she wanted, and she probably never had to ask for anything from anyone in her life. Hinata smiled and hugged him again.

"Arigato,"

"_-Sigh-_," He wrapped his arms around her, holding her loosely yet close to him. _Ookii, another night trapped in the clutches of this sleeping monster._ He sternly looked down to her closed-eyed smiling face and he couldn't help but lighten his gaze upon her, seeing an innocent, honest young woman in his arms. "Hmph," _I guess one more night wouldn't hurt._

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Authoress Notes _**

**_The Cast - Part 2_******

**Kurenai Yuhi**

**Age:** 33

**D.O.B.:** June 11

**Sign:** Gemini

**Weight:** 125

**Height:** 5'8

**Rank:** Jonin

A lady of a cool nature, Kurenai is Hinata's former teacher, wonderful friend and closest thing to a mother than she can ever imagine. Ever since her break-up with Asuma, she had been melancholy for most of the time, but has rose to her better self and accepted Asuma's chance at friendship, becoming great friends in the process. Kurenai went back to dating again, but found it inconvenient when it came to her teachings and so pause that part of her life for now. Kurenai is still teaching at the ninja academy with Asuma.

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Age:** 32

**D.O.B.:** September 15

**Sign:** Virgo

**Weight:** 166

**Height:** 6'1

**Rank:** Jonin

The great Copy-Nin, Kakashi Hatake is still one of the greatest ninjas to live in the Konoha Village, if not the most unpunctual man in the village since he still never come when needed on time and by far the bravest for reading porn out in public (83 - Nerdy Kitty). He's currently single, but plans to find that special one soon enough. Kakashi comes to teach at the Ninja academy with Asuma and Kurenai, but trains with his former students ever now and then.

**Maito Gai** – (Yaaayyyyy!! I love him and Rock Lee!! Squeeeee!!)

**Age:** 32

**D.O.B.:** January 1

**Sign:** Capricorn

**Weight:** 182

**Height:** 6'2

**Rank:** Jonin

The Prideful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village, also known as The Noble Green Beast, Maito Gai. He's still the most zealous man ever to be met, doing outrageous stunts to prove that he is a man of his word and living life in youthful aspirations, though some people have a hard time understanding him and his youthful ways of life. Even so, he is still one of the greatest ninjas ever to grace the Hidden Leaf Village with his dedication, heart and awesome skills. He too still lives the single life and comes to teach at the Academy, but still trains with his youthful former students.

**Tsunade Chiyu**

**Age:** 56

**D.O.B.:** August 2

**Sign:** Leo

**Weight:** 130

**Height:** 5'8

**Rank:** Fifth Hokage

Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin, has lived her life protecting the great Konoha Village with her two hands and never faltered her love for the village. However, time to time, she tends to shirk off her duties as Hokage such as paperwork, which she hates with a passion and drinks sake for nearly hours on end (_-Giggle-_).

Nevertheless, she's one of the best hokages ever to rule over Konoha and she's proud to protect the people of Konoha and the place she calls home. Tsunade has finally given in to Jiraiya's advances and they have been dating for almost two years, and though she still need to get use to his perversions and such…she never felt happier. 83

**Jiraiya Kasaikaze**

**Age:** 55

**D.O.B.:** November 11

**Sign:** Scorpio

**Weight:** 222

**Height:** 6'4

**Rank:** Sannin

Jiraiya, one of the Great Legendary Sannins and biggest self-proclaimed pervert ever to live on the face of the earth!! (_-Giggle-_) He too protects and watches over the village beside Tsunade, caring for the place he calls home as well. However, he still writes his Icha-Icha books and peeps in the women's bathing room for his 'research' (_Pervert_).

Naruto still helps him write the books and Jiraiya still trains him, teaching Naruto his Toad Oil Flame Bullet Jutsu when summoning Gamabunta or one of the larger oil-spitting toads. Jiraiya has finally got the woman he loves, Tsunade, and dating for nearly two years, he couldn't be happier than that.

**Baki Yokoku**

**Age:** 36

**D.O.B.:** July 4

**Sign:** Cancer

**Weight:** 187

**Height:** 6'0

**Rank:** Jonin

Once their sensei and now part of the advisory council, Baki has become a great man to the Village of Suna and become something of a better father figure to the Sabaku siblings than their real father ever were. Baki has become more protective and watches over the siblings, but has been more protective over Gaara from enemies outside and inside of Sunagakure as there are some who still have disliking to their Kazekage. He trains with Temari and Kankuro and goes on missions with them as well. He's currently married and expecting his second child.

**Temari no Sabaku**

**Age:** 22

**D.O.B.:** August 23

**Sign:** Virgo

**Weight:** 119

**Height:** 5'9

**Rank:** Jonin

Temari, oldest of the Sabaku children and Ambassador of Suna. Temari has become closer to her siblings and much closer to her little brother, Gaara, becoming the big sister she was meant to be. Going back and forth from Suna and Konoha has brought about a relationship with her and the world's laziest ninja, Shikamaru Nara, her going-steady boyfriend for two years now.

There have been a few talks of marriage, but neither has stepped foot into the department just yet. From time to time, she stays with Shikamaru and he would stay with her in her home in Suna. The living arrangements worked out well in their favor. She still goes on missions with her younger brother, Kankuro, and sometimes him and Baki together.

**Kankuro no Sabaku**

**Age:** 21

**D.O.B.:** May 15

**Sign:** Taurus

**Weight:** 158

**Height:** 5'11

**Rank:** Jonin

Kankuro, second oldest of the Sabaku children and still the puppet master of Suna, though he's pretty much known as a wisecracker more times than he's known for his skills. Kankuro became very close to his little brother, always listening to his problems and always protecting and defending his brother when people dare to hurt him, physically and verbally in his presence.

He helps Gaara with the paperwork, sorting out what's important and what can be seen tomorrow, and spends much time with him training or just hanging around the building, creating enough free time and a bond between brothers whenever he can. He's even closer to Temari, but they still tend to bicker with each other, only at a minimum level. He still goes on missions with his sister, Temari, and sometimes with her and Baki. He's currently single and looking.

**Gaara no Sabaku**

**Age:** 19

**D.O.B.:** January 19

**Sign:** Capricorn

**Weight:** 143

**Height:** 5'9

**Rank:** Fifth Kazekage

Gaara, youngest of the Sabaku children and once known as a monster, now the Kazekage of his village. Gaara has lived such a hard and lonely life, but after a fight and a friendship bonded with a certain yellow-haired fox, he's become a much better person, brother, friend, and wonderful ruler to the village that didn't even wanted his existence to be present to them. However, a lot of people have chosen to forget the monster that his was and decided to concentrate on the leader he vowed himself to be now.

Gaara ruled with a kind heart (Though he barely showed it) and a strong hand, letting no wrong come down to the people he vowed to protect. Over the years, he let his hair grow much thicker and longer, now a wavy-spiked ponytail and curtain bangs that he rather likes since he didn't care to have his haircut, and it made him look like a rock star, making his fan girls love him even more, much to his dismay (And I love long hair on him. 83). He's currently single and rather stay that way.

* * *

**_Now for D.A.'s Theatre!_**

* * *

**Dark Anty** – Well people, I pray that you like the second chapter. So much was going on, what with Kurenai trying to kill me, (And the major writer's block.) I couldn't get much done, so I apologize for the long wait.

**Hinata** – I'm sure they'll understand. I would, seeing how my sensei tried to kill you for something as small as a story. But then again, I am slightly upset to be setup with Asuma-san. He's too old for me.

**Asuma** – OI! I'm not too old.

**Hinata** – Yes you are.

**Dark Anty** – _-Snicker, Giggle, Snicker-_

**Asuma** – I thought you were a kind, innocent, respectable woman, not a shape-tongue snake.

**Hinata** – And I thought you were a respectable, intelligent man, not a dirty old pervert, but I guess were both wrong in our field of knowledge, now are we. Hmph! _-Turns her back on Asuma and crosses her arms- _

**Asuma** – _-Sound hurt-_ Dirty old pervert? _-Tears in his eyes-_

**Dark Anty _–_** Mm-mm-mm, didn't think she had it in her. _-Giggle-_ Well, until next time. See ya, baby!_ -Walks off the stage, Asuma in tears and begging for Hinata's forgiveness, Hinata ignoring his every word and plea, nose in the air and arms still cross-_


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After The Storm

**_Now for D.A.'s Theatre_**

* * *

**Dark Anty** – Hello, everybody! I'm back and ready to give you your long await desire: The continuation of **_Give Me a Reason, and I'll Live for It_**! _-Plentiful cheers from the audience-_Thank you, thank you! You are all too kind! Now before we start, let's bring out our stars, Asuma Sarutobi and Hinata Hyuga! _-Hinata and Asuma stepping out to the stage, waving towards the audience; crowd cheering and whistling; Hinata and Asuma bowing to the fans-_

**Asuma**– Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. As you already know, Anty here was theft from some hooligans, taking her laptop and most of her wonderful writings.

**Hinata**– Y-Yes, but Anty has a new l-laptop back and she is r-ready to do w-what she l-loves best.

**Dark Anty **– So without further wait, let the show…

_-SWOOP! THOOOOOOONG!-_

**Dark Anty **– O.O; _-Stun still, slowly looking back to see an arrow stuck in the wall, top half of my face producing dark blue streaks; looks back out to see Kurenai on stage with a bow in one hand and a unsheathed ten-foot war katana in the other-_ Oh shit!

**Kurenai** – That's right, bitch! Time to pay for your indiscretions! _-Charges towards Anty with a war cry-_Dark Anty– _-Running from Kurenai, screaming my head- _SOMEBODY GET THIS CRAZY BITCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

**Asuma** – _-Chases after Kurenai to stop another murder attempt on the Authoress-_ Kurenai! It's not even that serious, baby!

**Hinata** – _-Stares at the carnage and then turns back to the audience; Silence; Blushing and slowly sweating bullets-_Uhh…Uhhh…L-L-L-Let t-t-t-t-t-the s-s-sh-sh-sho-show…b-…ugh. _-Faints-_

Writing

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks**

_-SFX-_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All characters and the show are copyrights to Masashi Kishimoto, writer of the manga.

* * *

**_Give Me a Reason and I'll Live for It_**

**_Chapter Three: The Morning After the Storm_**

* * *

October the 16th, morning has come once more and once more Asuma was trapped in a 'Grip-Of-Death' bear hug by sweet little slumbering Hinata. Asuma, not hating the close proximities, wasn't fond on the thought of who was being that close to him and again needed to use the bathroom for one reason and another. He looked down at the sleeping raven-lavender-haired beauty, her breathing always soft and always mild, her touch warm and gentle, and her physique so supple and smooth every man and god on this planet would give their left ear just to hold her, and lo and behold, Asuma's the lucky bastard to do just that, but could he say he's lucky to be in the same bed with the heiress of one of the finest and strongest clans in all of Konohagakure? His mind was screaming 'No!', his body was screaming 'Hell Yes!', and his heart was in conflict with it all the more. Sure he may have some thoughts of Hinata and he being a couple, maybe even dare say lovers from time to time, but in reality he knew that was all it was going to be: a thought and nothing more.

"Mmmmm," Hinata groaned, yawning softly, breathing in deeply to take in the fresh smell of mint, and slowly opening her eyes, seeing the wall, the bathroom door, and the rising and falling of what appears to be a chest. Eyes now wide in shock, Hinata slowly turned her eyes up above to meet her baby lavender eyes with dark brown eyes, lips pulled in a sheepish smile and a hand waving at her.

"Asa (Morning), Hinata-san," Asuma spoke in his raspy deep voice. Hinata had a full-blown blush on her face and tried to speak, but was a little tongue-tied on account of the situation she's in now.

"O-O-O-O-O-O-Oh-Ohayo g-g-g-g-g-goz-gozaimasu, As-s-suma-san," Hinata said, her expression faulting to embarrassment from going back to her nervous stuttering habit. Asuma gave a short laugh when he saw her expression and smiled.

"Are you all right?" Asuma asked seeing her red face, though he seemed to have guessed the answer. Hinata just nodded, hiding her ruddy face on the side of his chest, her long lustrous hair aiding her in hiding. "All right. Well how about you letting me go so I can go to the guest bathroom while you get ready for breakfast, ok?" Asuma suggested. Hinata removed her arms and legs around Asuma and scooted over to the other side of the bed, facing Asuma in his black boxers and thin black tank top as he rose out of the bed and heading out the door with a quick glance of his firm buttocks swaying out the door. Hinata blushed even harder and threw her head back into the pillow, giving out a scream into the pillow as she did so. After her therapeutic shouting, she raised her head to stare at the headboard, her blush still present on her face and sighing as she reflect on her feelings about all of this. Hinata's feelings are seemingly twirling about within her, making no sense on what she should feel. The two days she spent here was very nice and comforting, the home welcoming, the food pleasant, and the host a kind, fine, and handsome gentleman…suddenly her thoughts went back to that incident yesterday.

"**Asuma-san! Are you al—Oh…my…" Hinata was lost for words for what she saw left her speechless. Standing in the middle of the room was Asuma in a towel and still dripping wet with his hands and another towel still on his head. Asuma was stunned in the spot as well when Hinata burst into the room, a small blush appearing on his face. When he moved to face her, the towel on his waist shifted and fell to the floor. Hinata saw the towel down on the floor, looked up, turned a deep Magenta with wide eyes, and fainted in the doorway. **

Hinata eyes went wide as saucers, her face burning red, and she ducked her head under the pillow, screaming her head off once more. _Dear Lord, what was I thinking?! _Hinata thought as she kicked the bed in an upset and confused fit.

* * *

After 'relieving' himself, Asuma should in a semi cold shower, his hard rugged body soaked deep to the bone as his thoughts swirled about his mind. Asuma was clear on how he felt but he knew damn well nothing good would come of those thoughts if the ever come to reality. Hinata, so gorgeous and benevolent, is an unattainable beautiful heir and he is a ninja, first and foremost. Hinata may not be a princess, but the concept was all the same. She was born daughter of a prestigious clan whose role is the lead and take control; he was born as son of the Third Hokage who turned his back on that role. She is of higher order; he helps support and protects the higher order. She is a woman who values her family; his only respect for his family was when he left home to join the Twelve Guardian Ninja all for the reason that he disagreed with his father. Though they fight to protect the village they call home, their status, their attributes, their very lifestyle, even their age are too incompatible for them to truly be together. Sure many couples has married each other with a grand age difference of ten to twenty years, but Asuma wasn't keen on the idea of bonking someone that could easily be his baby sister, niece, or daughter.

However, the thought of having someone as lovely as Hinata on his arm didn't sound as half as bad as it presented itself to be. The thought of a beauty as her by his side was very appealing and would be worthwhile. Even having her in his bed for rounds of nightly sin would be an amazing feat for any man to accomplish…_-Withering Sultry Voice of Hinata: Asuma…Oh!-..._and that's when he slapped himself hard when that thought ran across his mind.

"What the fuck am I thinking?!" Asuma shouted, nearly making himself bald from all the hair he pulled out as his left cheek swelled up with a burning red bruise. Again his thoughts were clouded and again they were about having Hinata as his. Asuma should be ashamed of himself for thinking such things, for wanting such things, but he knew what he felt and he was a man of no regrets on how he felt, but he was also a man of grand common sense and that's what make things a lot harder than it should.

* * *

After their morning shower and putting on their respected attire, Hinata back in her original clothing, they began to eat breakfast of salmon, rice, miso soup, and pickles along with some steak, sweet omelets, and toast: A hearty meal for the day ahead. As they ate, they started small conversations here and there; that's when they heard a knocking on the door.

"Who can that be?" Asuma asked to no one in particular, walking up to the front door and peeking out the peep hole. What he saw were three young men and a woman, all with long hair and the same colored eyes as Hinata along with the Konohagakure headband on their foreheads. Asuma sort of guessed who they were and opened the door for them. "Hai, can I help you?" Asuma asked, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he spoke. One of the young men, the leader of the group, stepped forward and bowed in respect.

"We are the Branch House Family of the Hyuga Clan and, as order of the clan leader, have come to retrieve Hinata-sama where she will be properly cared for her illness." The young leader spoke, proper and polite as he was raised to be. Asuma inhaled the filter smoke and blew it out above the young man's head.

"Hinata-san! Your family members are here to pick you up!" Asuma shouted, the young adults slightly blushing from Asuma announcement. Obviously, Asuma wasn't clear about how the Hyuga clan worked, or it could be he simply didn't care. To him, if two people or more even shared an ounce of the same blood with each other, they are family, regardless of how separated they may be to that person. "You can come in if you like. You're welcome in my home."

"Arigato. We are gracious of your hospitality." The young man spoke again, the young group filing in one by one and waited in the genkan for their heiress. Hinata finished her meal properly and walked out of the kitchen to the front door, smiling brightly to see her people.

"Gemaki-san, Hito-san, Miko-san, Hiajo-san, I'm very happy to see you all."

"Hinata-sama," They said in unison, kneeling before their future leader, and again the young leader of the group spoke.

"As request of your father, Hiashi-sama, we have come to return you home. If you have any belongs that you need to gather, do it quickly so that we may depart. Furthermore, we have brought you a raincoat and umbrella, for when the rain begins to pour once more." The young leader said, the group rising up to show the said items. Hinata nodded to the members of the Branch Family.

"Thank you all so much. I really have nothing to gather actually so I'll leave with you immediately…however, I wish to properly say goodbye to my host for the past two days. May you please excuse us for a moment?" The group nodded and headed back out the door, leaving Hinata and Asuma alone once more. Hinata looked at Asuma, he at her and they stood in silence, not sure who should start first, but Asuma took the plunge first.

"Well, Hinata-san, it was very pleasing to have you here. Maybe if you have time in the future, you may come by to see me sometime…if you wish that is." Asuma said, a bit uneasy on saying his goodbye's to someone in a kind manner. Hinata blushed and smiled, nodding her head.

"I may do that. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You have been a wonderful host and a wonderful caregiver. Domo arigato, Asuma-san." Hinata said as she bowed to Asuma and headed toward the door. Asuma watched her walk toward the door, putting on her shoes while tapping the toes to make them fit her feet comfortably and while all of this was happening, Asuma feelings were conflicting against his better nature, putting him at unease of what he wanted to do, wanted to say, and as Hinata twisted the knob to open the door, Asuma felt alarmed and just acted on impulse.

"Hinata-san!" Asuma shouted, not meaning to shout, but did so out of fear. What could he be afraid of, he wasn't sure. Hinata jumped at the shout of her name, looking at Asuma with a mix of anxiety and fear in his eyes. She looked at the kind, gruff man who has taken care of her with great concern, turning to him to give her fullest attention.

"Hai, Asuma-san?" Hinata asked him, she as well feeling that anxiousness that Asuma displayed in his eyes. Why she would feel that way, she couldn't tell why. Asuma now has Hinata's attention and opened his mouth…but not one single word escaped his lips. _What…what am I doing?_ Poor Asuma asked himself, wanting to say something, but didn't have the words to say what he felt. He was at a lost, simply in defeat and after that while, he finally said something.

"I…I…I wish you a safe journey back home." Asuma said, his tone drained and brought down. Hinata felt a bit of disappointment from his words and nodded to Asuma.

"Arigato, Asuma-san," With that, she stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her, Asuma hearing her footsteps becoming further and further away from his house. At that moment, Asuma felt a bit of lost at how that turned out. In his heart, he knew he wanted to say something to her, but his mind blocked him before he could.

"Maybe it's for the best." Asuma said to himself, heading toward the kitchen to finish his breakfast, but as he entered the kitchen, sat at the table, and ate most of his meal, he quickly noticed something about his surroundings and the food he was eating, how bland and mundane it has become; thusly coming to realize that his food, his home, even his surroundings in general were not better without company, and not just any company…Hinata. Having her around was thrilling, frightening, and enjoyable all at the same time and though she was gone for a few seconds, Asuma already missed her presence: Her kindness, her sweet gentle voice, her beauty; her warmth and caring nature. Asuma already missed everything about her and now sitting in this lonely house once more, there could be nothing else he could do about it but be alone, and at that moment…he knew why he called her name. _But she's an heiress and I'm a full-fledge ninja. It couldn't work. _Asuma thought, knowing that reality is more powerful than fantasy and only the gods have the power to make it any different from that. However, it seemed sad how deeply attracted Asuma could be to Hinata in just a matter of two days. _Kami-sama, how pathetic can I honestly be? _Asuma asked his thoughts, consuming the food before him in a quick succession.

* * *

"We're almost home, Hinata-sama." The young leader said as they ran through the moist forest.

"Hai. Thank you again, Gemaki-san."

"Do itashimashite (You are welcome), Hinata-sama." Gemaki said as they ran on. Running through the forest, Hinata thought back to when Asuma shouted her name. He said it with such passion and at that moment she felt anxious and excited at the same time, as if expecting something needing or wanting to come from his lips, anything to say what she wanted to hear. _But what would I want him to say? _Hinata thought again. As she thought on it further, the sadden and beaten tone in his voice when he bid her a safe travel, it was as if he was in conflict with himself, as if he knew she needed to go home, but at the same time, he didn't want her to leave just yet. _But what reason would there be for me to stay? _Hinata thought to herself, not truly sure if she wanted the answer to that question or not.

* * *

They finally made it home, quickly escorted to the clan leader's office where he sat and waited for the arrival of his eldest child. The group with Hinata bowed in front of the door, the group kneeling down with their heads down, their knees apart, and their hands on their thighs while Hinata simply bowed her dainty head, her knees together with her hands together; the tip of her fingers touching the floor.

"Hiashi-sama, the eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan has returned safe and sound." Several seconds have passed and they heard nothing until they heard the sliding of the door, and a pair of feet in front of their eyes.

"Rise." A deep voice spoke with authority ringing deep within it. Hinata and the others raised to their feet, facing the prominent leader of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi, with a stern look in his eyes, looked at the group before him, his daughter among the group. He them turned to Gemaki and spoke again with strength in his tone. "Gemaki-san, thank you and the others for bring Hinata back home. I will swiftly grant you your reward for your fine deed."

"Arigato, my lord. We live to serve the Main House Family." Gemaki and the others left for their quarters as Hinata stood in front of her father, his eyes strong and hard.

"Come in, Hinata." Hiashi ordered as he turned and walked back into the room, Hinata following behind and closing the door behind her. As she turned around, the last thing she expected was a warm embrace enveloping her body along with warm lips caressing her cheek so softly. "Hinata, I'm so glad you're safe." Hiashi spoke in a gentler tone than his stern tone. He leaned back from Hinata, smiling warmly at her. "Are you still under the weather, dear?"

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "Iya, oto-san, I'm feeling very well now."

"That's good. I must give my regards to Sarutobi-san for being a Good Samaritan and taking care of you when he did. Surely, you weren't trouble for him, were you?" Hiashi asked in a bit of a playful tone. Hinata could only blush and reprimand her father for his teasing.

"Oh oto-san stop! He took very fine care of me. Why would I wish to be trouble to him?" Hinata asked with a pout, Hiashi chuckling lightly at her expression.

"Bakkin, bakkin. All that matters is that you're well and safely back home." He kissed her forehead and stepped away from Hinata, walking back to his desk to overlook a few orders from the Elders and his advisors. "You may rest for today. Tomorrow, we'll begin honing your visionary skills to the next level of training. Understood?"

"Hai, oto-san."

"Very good. You may leave." Hinata bowed to her father and left the room, walking down the hallways toward her own. Along the walk, she saw her cousin, Neji, turning the corner.

"Neji-niisan!" She shouted, running towards him. Neji looked up to see his younger cousin running towards him with a smile on her face and a smile on his, opening his arms as she ran into them, hugging him tightly as he did her.

"Hinata-sama, I'm glad you're home." They lightly stepped back from their embrace, Neji happy to see Hinata. "I heard you fell ill. Are you better now?"

"Hai, much better. Thank you for your concern, Nii-san. I'm happy to see you're doing fine as well."

"Hmph, always the sweetheart." Neji said as he ruffled Hinata's hair, much to her dismay.

"Kya! Neji-niisan!" Hinata began to reprimand him, but Neji quickly vanished from her vision, but his voice was heard far behind her.

"Tomorrow we develop a high range of vision for our Byakugan. Be prepared. Bye!" Neji said around the corner and disappeared before she could catch him.

"Oooooooo, Neji-niisan, I'll get you back! Just you wait!" Hinata shouted, hearing a laugh in response to her threat. Hinata smiled as she turned back to the corner toward her room, but not before a hyper mini version of herself tackled her down.

"Kyaaa!" _-THUD-_

"ONEE-SAMA! You're home!" The young dark chocolate brunette on top of Hinata shouted with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hanabi-chan! Hahaha, I'm happy to see you too!" Hinata said to her little sister, a great ball of energy.

"Onee-sama, I couldn't help but worry when I heard you caught a cold and couldn't come home because of the bad weather. Are you ok now?"

"Hmhmhm, I'm fine, but…a little crushed at the moment."

"Whoops!" Hanabi quickly jumped off her big sister, helping her up along the way. "I apologize, Onee-sama. I'm just so glad that you're here and well."

"And I'm glad you're in good health as well, my imoto-san. Now if you please excuse me, I'll need to retire to my room. I'm still a bit tired from this morning, so I'll see you a bit later today, all right?"

"Absolutely! Sleep well, Onee-sama." Hanabi said with a smile, watching as Hinata walked toward her room. As Hinata entered her room, she saw that everything was as it were when she left two days ago. She walked towards her vanity, kneeling down to check her appearance. Though she wasn't one to care highly about how she looked, she still liked to look pretty when she can. She grabbed her long-hair brush and started grooming her hair, brushing away the tangles and kinks within her tresses. Hinata was a bit surprised at how tangled it was, but she knew that there wasn't much of a choice when she stayed in Asuma's home, seeing as the only brush he had in his possession was too hard for her scalp to handle. After a proper grooming, she removed her jacket and shoes, placing them neatly in her walk-in closet, and quickly laid in her bed, happy to be in her own bed again. Hinata breathed in the fresh scent of her linens, loving the clean scent it had, but then she stopped, her senses not justly enjoying the surroundings around her, but how could they not? She was back home, in her own bed, just as everything should be, but…she couldn't help that feeling she has…she couldn't help but miss the comforting smell of mint that relaxed her so, and now laying in her bed, feeling how she felt, it became somewhat hard for her to actually fall asleep only because the scent she grew to care for so much just reminded her of one person in the world to have such an invigorating scent.

_Asuma-san._

* * *

Night fell, but Konoha was still as lively as ever, neon lights lighting up the hard dirt roads of their fair village, restaurants, bars, and dance clubs filling to the brim with children of the late night - friends, couples, and lovers alike running about - having a time of their lives with what the village had in store for them. Yes, even at night, Konohagakure can bring even the saddest of spirits up to life and tonight for Hinata wasn't any different for tonight, from an early afternoon call from one of her friends, she along with Tenten and Ino will be heading out for a Girls' Night Out party, heading to the recently opened night club called 'Moon's Eye', a nice little hot spot where bad gets good, good becomes great, and great becomes downright dirty. With permission from her father, Hinata prepared herself for the arrival of her friends, her hair brushed to her original Hime-cut. She stood up and crosses over to the full-length mirror, pleased with the sight before her.

Tonight she's wearing a semi long, off-shoulder little black dress with a sweetheart neckline and an asymmetrical hem, starting at the middle of her right thigh and stopping to the middle of her left calf. Feeling a bit daring, Hinata slipped on a matching pair of dark red lace convertible demi bra and tanga panty, a gift to herself for when she wanted or needed that extra edge. To match this daring move, she put on a thick red belt around her waist, giving her that voluptuous hourglass figure, red pumps to accentuate her legs, and for jewelry, she wore ruby dangle earrings and ruby-studded choker and a dark red sapphire ring. Hinata smiled at herself, proud that she can feel beautiful in this dress instead of embarrassed for there would be times she would never wearing anything that revealed so much of her skin, but here she stood: Proud, courageous, and ready to take on anything that may come her way. That's her nindo, her ninja way. In love with her outfit, she went back to the vanity to put on small bit of make-up until she heard a knocking on her door.

"You may enter." Hinata said, dapping on small amounts of blush to bring out her cheeks. The door slid open and entered her cousin, Neji, to the room, dressed in very casual clothing as well: A dark blue blazer with a black floral/paisley print T-shirt, blue jeans with a silver lion emblem belt buckle and black Italian boots. He wore a black cap on his head just to add to the casualty. Apparently, Neji was coming along for the outing. As he looked into the room, Hinata facing him from her vanity, he couldn't help his surprise at how beautiful she became, the dress she's wearing simply striking.

"Wow…Hinata-sama…that looks great on you." Neji said with appreciation of her appearance.

Hinata blushed and smiled for Neji. "Arigato, Neji-niisan. Is there something you need?"

"Oh! That's right. Tenten-chan and Ino-san are here. We should hurry."

"Hai, Nii-san, give me five more minutes." Hinata added as she put on her dark eye shadow.

"Shimeta (All right). I'll be in the lobby with Tenten and Ino. Hurry." With that, Neji left the room, closing the door behind him. Hinata finished the last touches to her makeup, giving her lips a beautiful shine and her eyes the Smokey Ombre Effect of violet and deep red which made her look even more beautiful than she opted to do. She smiled and stood up once more, grabbing her red clutch with her makeup and money inside, heading out her room and toward the lobby where her friends and family awaited her.

* * *

Gossiping among themselves were Tenten, Ino and Neji, though he had very little to say. For tonight festivities, Ino wore her famous 'Not-A-Virgin-But-Not-A-Whore' attire: An indigo, no-shoulder, long-sleeve crop turtleneck with silver belly chain, black leather pencil skirt and purple ankle strap Stilettos with rhinestones across the front strap of the shoe. She wore her hair down with plenty of thick, wavy curls, and for jewelry, she wore silver spiral teardrop earrings and a silver necklace with a purple/gold pendant on the end. Tenten wore simple, yet sexy attire: A cerulean blue, silk halter top, black dress pants and black mid-heel booties. She wore her hair down her mid-back-length hair filled with thick, luscious waves, and for jewelry, she wore gold sapphire earrings and a blue chocker with a roman cross on the end.

"Hehehe, I can't wait to shake my groove thang, baby. I'm gonna rock the house down." Ino said, rocking her hips from side to side.

"Humph, not if Tenten-chan and I beat you to the punch." Neji smugly announced, holding on to Tenten closely to his side, making her blush and smile brightly.

"Ha! You! A dancer! When hell freezes over." Ino grinned, but was quickly put to a rest when Neji grabbed her in a sleeper hold, not too hard to actually make her sleep, but tight enough to keep a good hold on her. "Aaaaahhh!" Ino screamed, struggling to get out of Neji's grip.

"You saying I can't dance?! You saying I can't dance?!" Neji shouted in a playful anger, wiggling Ino about in the hold.

"Aaaahhh! Tenten-chan! Get your crazy man off me! Aaaaaahhh!" Ino shouted, but couldn't help but smile at how playful Neji is now. There are many of times Neji would never be this open. Amazing how time changes people.

"Say I can dance! Say it!"

"Never!"

"Neji-kun! That's enough!" Tenten shouted, laughing at her love's playfulness.

"Not until she says it!"

"You can kiss my ass!" Big mistake on Ino's part when Neji moved his arm around her neck and moved into a kneeling position; Ino's back damn near ready to go out of commission. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"What did you say?!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Tenteeeeeeeeen! Help meeeeeeee!"

"Neji-kun! Let her go!" Tenten laughed

"Not until she says it!" Neji sound in a good-natured tone, turning his attention back to Ino who was struggling to not fall. "Little woman, I will drop you on your ass if you don't tell me what I want to hear."

"Aaaaahhh! Yoi, yoi (Ok, ok), you can dance, you can dance! Let me uuuuuuuup!" With a lift and a twirl, Ino was back up again, dusting away the imaginary dust on her and looking dead at Neji with a smirk-pout on her lips. "_You still can't dance!_" She shouted in a quick succession, running when she saw Neji grab for her, but was saved by Tenten's interference when she blocked him from getting to Ino.

"She's not worth it!" Tenten shouted, holding back Neji as he was still reaching for Ino who was shadow boxing at him. In all the commotion, they quickly noticed a giggle coming from the side and turned to notice Hinata in all her gorgeous splendor watching them in their playful act.

"I see I was not missed." Hinata said with a beaming smile.

"Hinata-chan, you're just in time." Tenten said, still holding Neji back from Ino who was still mocking him. They quickly stopped and turned to look at Hinata.

"_-Gaaasp- _Hinata-chan! You…look…radiant!" Ino whispered in slight shock, Hinata's beauty surpassing her own, if only for this night.

"She does! Hinata-chan, you look ravishing! All the men won't be able to keep their hands off you." Tenten replied, but quickly realized her mistake when Neji spoke with a shuriken in his hand.

"They will if it means getting castrated." He said in a dark tone.

"Oh stop, Neji-kun. We'll be with her the entire time, so no danger will actually come to her as long as she with us, right?" Tenten said as she leaned against Neji in her comforting appeal which Neji always seem to fall victim for.

"…Un (Yeah), I guess you're right."

"Honey, you better _know _I'm right for the reason that I always am." Tenten said, kissing Neji's lips and he kissing hers.

"Kenri (Right)." Neji grinned at Tenten and later turned his attention to Hinata. "Ready to go?"

"Hai."

"Then let's go." Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino headed out the door to the night life, ready to take it on and have fun doing it.

* * *

Along the way, they met up with Sakura and Naruto, the happy couple hand-in-hand with each other, much Hinata's dismay, but she putted on a proud façade and happily greeted the couple, despite Naruto's surprise and concern for Hinata's presence around him and Sakura. Many compliments spread around, some Naruto's attire of black blazer, pumpkin orange shirt, black denim jeans and black Timberland boots. Much more of those compliments were on Hinata's attire as well as Sakura's as she wore a bright red floral-print high-split qipao with a Mandarin-styled collar and keyhole that showed a fair amount of her cleavage along with red thigh high floral lace stockings and bright red high-heel pumps. Her hair, once again long, styled in three odangos on the back of her head, bira bira kanzashi (hair ornaments) with ringing bells sticking to the three odangos and long curtain bangs framing her lovely face. Enough said that Sakura was ravishingly beautiful and Hinata saw why Naruto would choose Sakura over her: Sakura's strength and beauty was truly unique and unmatched, something Hinata doesn't possess so easily.

"Looks like we're going stag, huh, Sexy Bunny." Ino said, walking beside Hinata as they were behind the lovely couples, but Hinata was too preoccupied with the couple in front of her. How in love their were with each other, how much they enjoy basking in each other's presence; oh what she would give to have had that joy, that happiness, that pure love with Naruto. What she would give just to have that chance to have him by her side right then and there. Oh what she would give to have him by her side. _It's not fair…it's not fair at all. _Hinata thought in her mind, taking upon herself the act of God to hold back those tears that dare shed once for the love she'll never have.

* * *

They finally made their destination to the 'Moon's Eye' and promptly went in, the loud dance music getting louder the closer they went in they finally made it in to see the club at its highest prime and it wasn't even midnight yet. The blasting dance music, Jennifer Hudson – Spotlight (Dance Remix), surrounded the room, multi-colored lights brightly shining and swirling about, dancers young and old dancing their hearts out to the music, their worries and cares thrown away with the beats of the heavy bass sounds.

"Yoroshii (All right)! Time to party, people!" Naruto shouted, the group cheering along with him as they headed towards the dance floor. As the music ended, the next one, Rhianna – Please Don't Stop the Music, started up and everyone was on their heels for this one. Pushing aside her sadness and feeling the excitement in the air, Hinata moved with the music with a saucy motion to her body; her hips, feet, arms and hands flowing and striking with the music. Soon the dance floor spread wide for Hinata's athleticism and superb movements, the climax of the song ringing as she kicked her leg high in the air, her flexibility a wonder to the audience around her as she jumped, spun, strutted, kicked, and glided with the music as it finally ended with her doing a front split in the end. The crowd went wild, cheering her on as the main attraction of the entire night.

After that wonderful number and thanking the crowd for their wonderful respects, Hinata chose to sit the next one out in one of the empty booths. Sure enough, her view of the dance floor was very clear, clear enough for her to see Naruto and Sakura moving with the music as they grinded against each other as if they have the slightest care as who would watch them, but who would, seeing as they had their own partner to grind up against. Even Ino managed to snag a guy or two to the dance floor, her inhibitions totally thrown out of the window. Sitting alone in the booth, Hinata suddenly thought to herself why she even bothered coming if this was how it was going to pan out in the end? Yes, it's nice to hang out with friends and people you're close to, but not so nice when you're the odd ball out with it came to coupling.

_Maybe I should go. _And sure enough, Hinata was ready to leave the booth until a voice stopped her.

"Hey there, sexy lady. I saw you on the dance floor and I got to say that you got some nice set of legs there, Sweetness." A young red-head man in a raver's attire asked, sitting next to Hinata to foil her escape.

"Arigato. I'm sorry, but I was just leaving, so if you'll excuse me." Hinata replied, moving around to the other side, but was stopped with a hand around her arm.

"Oi, babe, what's your hurry? The night's still young…and so are we, if you catch my drift." The red-head leaned in with a leer, closing the gap between him and Hinata. Hinata could smell the vodka and gin in his breath, he practically reeked of it, and sure enough, Hinata tried to make her escape again.

"I apologize but I really must go." However, the young red-head wasn't in a listening mood.

"C'mon, Sweet Cheeks, let Big Daddy show you a real good time." The red-head said, pulling Hinata closer to him, much to her disliking.

"I said let go of me!" Hinata shouted, aggravating the red-head even further as he harshly squeezed her upper arm. "Kya!"

"Listen, you spoil little bitch, you leave when I say so and not before then. Now get over here!" The red-head pulled Hinata under him, forcible kissing Hinata's neck as he groped her body, squeezing her breasts harshly. Hinata yelped in pain and begged the red-head to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears, her arms pinned over her head as the red-head continued his ministrations, his hand going under her dress to squeeze her thigh. Hinata shut her eyes, looking away from him and out to the club full of souls unaware of the peril she's in. She looked out to Naruto with Sakura, her heart crying out for him as he was oblivious to her gaze, lost in the sea of passion and lust with his beloved. Soon tears start to fall, her eyes closed as she prayed for a miracle. _Onegaishimasu (Please)…somebody…anybody…help me!_

Fearing the worst, the red-head moved her dress a bit higher, much against her struggles toward him and before she felt his hand violate her any further, she felt his weight gone from her body and quickly opened her eyes, lifting herself up to see the red-head getting a heavy beat down from one of the clubbers. The clubber threw his fist back and swiftly slammed it in the red-head's nose, breaking it in the process of making the red-head fly over the railing and onto some innocent dancers, the music stopping for the dancers to see the events unfold. Hinata straightened out her dress and scooted out of the booth, running to the railing to see the red-head flat on his ass and struggling to get up, though he was in pain.

"Count your blessings for the next time you touch a woman inappropriately against her will again, you won't come out with just a black eye and a broken nose, punk! Get the fuck out of here!" The clubber shouted at the red-head who quickly responded and ran out the club without a second thought. The music started once more as Hinata watched him leave and turned to her rescuer to thank him.

"Domo arigato for saving me, sir. I owe you a great debt." Hinata said.

"Ah, it was nothing. The jerk had it coming." Her rescuer said, turning around to face Hinata. Hinata inhaled sharply in shock to see that her rescuer was none other than…

"Asuma-san?"

"Hinata-san? What in the world?" Asuma asked, chuckling at the situation. "Is it just me, or are you always in trouble when I'm around."

"I hope that isn't the case between us. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing? Are you here alone?"

"Oh! Uhhm…" Hinata wasn't sure how to answer that. Sure enough she came with friends, but not a boyfriend or a date, so she was clearly alone, but not by herself...suddenly, Hinata stopped the ramblings in her mind only to come down to one lone question: why did it mattered to her whether or not Asuma knew if she had a date or not?

"HINATA-SAMA!" Hinata turned at the shout of her name, watching her cousin Neji, along with Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino, running toward her and hugging her tightly. "Oh Kami-sama, Hinata-sama, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you! Please forgive me of my indiscretions!" Neji said in a worried tone, scared that his little cousin was nearly a victim of a sexual assault. _And Tenten says she always right. I know better next time. _Neji thought as he pulled back from Hinata and held onto her shoulder, staring her square in the eyes. "Describe him to me and I'll castrate that motherfucker for even thinking he could touch you that way!" Neji said in all his anger.

"Neji-niisan, it's ok. I'm safe now and it's all because of Asuma-san."

"Asuma-san? Again?" Neji asked as he looked over her shoulder and lo and behold, there stood Asuma with a grin on his face and a wave from his hand.

"Yo! Nice to see ya again, Neji-san." Asuma said.

"Un, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Neji replied, the two shaking hands in the greeting. "Thank you for helping Hinata-sama. You have been very helpful to her and our family." Asuma shook his head.

"No problem. I'm a ninja of Konohagakure. It's my job to protect and serve those who need me."

"Is that so?" Hinata replied with a charming grin on her lips. "Well, how I see it, you weren't a ninja just then. You were more of a gentleman than any ninja to have saved me as you did." Suddenly, Hinata giggled. "You know, this is twice you have helped me."

"And I doubt the help will ever stop." Asuma replied, taking a drag on his favorite brand cigarette as Hinata giggled. Undoubtedly, Naruto and the rest overheard what was said, but couldn't cut in for the moment to ask about it.

"So why are you here? Who are you with?" Hinata asked. Asuma grumbled at bit before he answered. "I'm here with Kakashi and a few others. Somehow they tricked me into coming here and now I'm walking about the club while Kakashi, Genma, and Anko have the time of their lives, boozing themselves up and planning on doing only God knows what after the club."

"I see and you don't want to do that." Hinata replied.

"That's right." Asuma responded. Then Hinata added in a suggestion.

"Well, why not you hang around our group? We were simply dancing and afterwards we may go out to eat and maybe do some karaoke."

"If one of us is drunk enough that is." Neji replied, Hinata lightly slapping him on his chest in a playful manner. Asuma looked at Hinata in her stunning attire and lightly shook his head.

"Naaahhh, I don't want to put you young ones out, especially when hanging around an old man like me." Asuma said.

"Hey now, you are only as old as you feel." Neji recited.

"And you are more than welcome to be with us. All you have to do is say yes. Please? " Hinata pleaded with a sweet tone in her voice, much to Asuma's apprehension seeing as her kind voice could make him do pretty much anything.

"Bakkin, as long as you're buying."

"Wonderful!" Hinata shouted in glee. The group promptly left the club and went out to the walkway filled to the brim of fine eateries, many of home-style restaurants and plenty others international restaurants for those in a mood for something new. As the group discuss on where they should dine in, a more serious talk was happening in the back with Ino, Asuma, Hinata, and what was said at the club.

"Care to explain why Hinata mentioned you saving her life twice?" Ino asked Asuma with her nosy self, loud enough for both Hinata and Asuma to hear.

"Now you know that is none of your concern."

"Oh come on, sensei! I just want to know what happened to Hinata for you to save her."

"Uugggghhh…why would such a minor occurrence be so important for you to know?"

"I don't know. Why are you trying too hard to keep it from me if it's just a minor occurrence?" Wow, she's good, too good for his liking, and he knew damn well that Ino isn't one to give up on details of certain occurrence either. The woman is persistent, even when she was young, it showed. Therefore, he just told her what she wanted to hear.

"I took care of Hinata-san when she fell ill in the forest during the heavy rainstorm. I spent two days taking care of her and after the rainstorm she was finally able to go home and tonight, I managed to save her again when some punk that tried to have his way with her. So now you know, all right?"

"Nani?! She was in your house for two days?!" Ino looked over to Hinata, her face lightly blushing. "Hinata, what happened? How did you end up in the forest in the rain? Why would in even be there during a rainstorm?" Ino and her million and one questions. Hinata lightly jumped when she heard those questions, unsure if she should answer or not. Should she tell her the truth, or make up an elaborate story?

"Ummm…well…" Hinata started, not sure where to go with this, but is seemed that the gods, or better to say Asuma, decided to take pity on her just this once.

"Hey look! A Thai restaurant! Anyone up for something spicy and sweet?" Asuma announced as he pointed to the Thai-themed eatery, interrupting Hinata's non-realistic chance of speaking which she mentally thank the Gods and Asuma for.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Let's try it!" Hinata replied after him, quickly making end of the conversation as she and Asuma, whom she silently thanked, quickly made way to the restaurant, the rest of the group soon following after them. As they entered the doorway, they quickly noticed the bright vibrant colors and the powerful smells of cooked meat flowing in the air along with the theme becoming live and well within the Thai restaurant. Soon a hostess in a Thai royal maiden costume stepped up to them with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the Golden Shrine. How many will be seated?"

"Seven adults." Asuma announced.

"Smoking or nonsmoking?"

"Hey, guys, you don't mind a light smoke, would ya?" Asuma asked when he turned back to the small group behind him. The others were going to answer but he answered for them. "Of course you wouldn't. Smoking please." Asuma said without a second thought, making the group grumble in annoyance. The hostess smiled and walked them to a clear and clean round table large enough for them to seat. The hostess presented them each a menu and bid them a blessed meal as she went back to the front to bring another round of guest. Soon after, a waitress in a Thai maiden costume came up to them with a bright greeting.

"Hello and welcome to Golden Shrine. My name is Haven and I'll be your waitress. How is everyone tonight?"

Naruto smiled big and wide, laughing with mirth in his heart. "I'm great! I'm out on the town with good friends and with the woman I love! It's been a great night!" Naruto exclaimed once more, holding on to Sakura in a loving way that made her blush bashfully so. Hinata blushed in embarrassment, looking down in sadness to hear Naruto yell out such joy. So many times she wished she could bring him that much joy only to be told someone else beat her to the punch. Such a heartbreaking ordeal her heart is suffering through.

"Wonderful. What would you like to drink?"

"How about a bottle of your best wine. I'm feeling ready for a celebration!" Naruto replied in his always upbeat tone. Haven took the order and bowed to her customers, going to the back to fill in the order.

"Hey Naruto, what's going on? Why buy such an expensive drink?" Neji asked. Naruto looked at Sakura and both started grinning at each other which made Neji look at them suspiciously, and then Naruto turned back to him.

"Well, we wanted to wait until everyone was around, but I'm too excited to wait so here goes! Sakura and I are getting married!" Everyone looked in shocked of the news and cheered for Naruto and Sakura.

Hinata…looked…devastated, her world once again annihilated by his words and that look didn't go unnoticed as Asuma was right next to her, watching her hands slowly turning into shaking fists from the side of his eyes as the group cheered and celebrated Naruto's engagement to Sakura. The aura of anger and distraught building thickly around her as if ready to unleash a world of agonizing pain, but her hands relaxed, her aura disappeared and she looked up to them, smiling.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun! I pray that you and Sakura have many blessed years together." Hinata said with no hint of animosity, antagonism, or sarcasm, but Asuma knew better and sure enough, Hinata will snap when no one was looking. Naruto with his oblivious nature simply smiled his trademark grin and laughed with his arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan. I'll make sure your prayers will be answered." Naruto said with a bright cheer and a happy woman in his arms, once again…not her. Hinata was even more upset and decided to get out while she still can.

"Excuse me. I'll be in the restroom." Hinata stood up before anyone could answer her and rushed to the bathroom, again thanking God that the tears didn't fall before Naruto.

* * *

Wads of tissue haphazardly thrown about, Hinata stood over the sink, her cries and sobs ringing about the bathroom walls but was easily drowning out by the Thai Folk music playing about. She was glad for it for she doubted she would be able to cry this much without interference. Hinata sobs again, choking up a bit as the tears ran from her eyes as thick raindrops mixed with her make-up. There's no doubt in her mind that she looked a horrible mess from all those tears, but she felt just the way she looked, so it suited her perfectly. Again, her heart was unintentionally broken, again by the same man, and all she can do, all she will do is cry her shattered heart out and see if the tears will be enough to fill the gap that Naruto left behind, but even she knew that those tears would sooner dry up and leave a bigger gap than leave it full. Feeling that she had enough of her sorrowful crying, she looked up in the mirror and grimaced at her pitiful sight. The shame. Her father would sooner disown her for having such a display of hurt and disdain upon her face.

Hinata ran the water, a light steam rising from the basin and she scooped the water in her hands, throwing it in her face to clear away the staining tears on her cheeks and eyes. She threw a couple of more splashes and grabbed a paper towel in a woven basket by the basin, dabbing her face dry of the water, makeup, and tears. She opened her clutch purse and pulled out her makeup kit, once again preparing her face for the public, and afterwards, she was done, still as beautiful with some healing chakra to heal away her red eyes, but still a brokenhearted soul as never before. She collected her makeup, straightening her hair and clothes, and slowly exited out of the bathroom pushing the door open to be greeted with Asuma standing against the wall with a cigarette in his hand and against his lips, his eyes closed in peace of the mentholated vapor entering and exiting his lungs in a large foggy cloud. He then looked up to face Hinata with a face of calm and cool, no worries, no cares, just a slack expression with relaxed eyes and a laidback posture.

"Better?" He asked her. Hinata gave him the same 'Could-Care-Less' stare, stepping out of the bathroom fully to face him and quickly putting on a cheerful smile.

"Hai, I'm better now. I apologize if I've kept everyone waiting. Shall we go back?" Hinata asked as she made her way down the hallway.

"How long do you plan to keep up this blatant façade of happiness and content?" Asuma asked. Hinata quickly stopped in the middle of the hallway but made no effort to face him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hinata retorted.

"Of course you do." Asuma replied back. "You know damn well what I am talking about and I see now why you were in the forest two days ago. I see now why you cried so hard that a river could have been formed from those tears. I see why you looked away in pain when I asked about you being in the forest. Even now I see why you looked the way you did when the engagement was announced. Surely, you don't take me for a fool not to notice." There was silence between them, not a word was spoken, but then Hinata slowly turned around to Asuma, smiling sweetly to him.

"Of course not, Asuma-san. You are an elite ninja of Konohagakure. Even someone of your grand caliber can see how painful this must be for me. But I'm fine…truly I am. So what if I spent eleven years of my life loving a man who never knew of my love for him until now. So what if all my efforts to be a better woman, a better kunoichi for him were for nothing. So what if I can never have the love I wanted so badly for so many years only to be beaten to the punch by someone else, now and forever to be alone for maybe the rest of my days, or until my father finds a suitor for me. It doesn't matter anymore since all that matters is that for the first time in years, _he _is finally happy and all I can do is show him how happy I am for him…even if it kills me in the process to do so." As she said this, tears once again threaten to fall from her eyes which she caught before they fell with a napkin in her hand as she continues to smile, her face twisted in a the painful heartbreak expression and yet she smiled without a second thought. She turned back around as she spoke back to Asuma.

"We should get back. The others are waiting for us." With that, she walked down the hallway again, leaving Asuma's sight as he watched her leave. His gaze didn't change, but he felt the pain her words were seeped in. Asuma was familiar with heartbreak, but never have he seen or heard a darken emotion etched so deeply in a person's voice. He knew he would have to watch over her so that the situation of that broken heart doesn't get any worse than it is right now. Taking another drag of his cancer stick, he flicked it to the ground, snuffing it out with the tip of his shoe and walked down the hallway back to where the young ones were waiting for him and Hinata.

* * *

"Order is here." Haven said with three other waitresses behind her, giving everyone their order of fine Thai cuisine. Everyone was excited and amazed at the display of color and scents of the food, enjoying the sight before them. After saying the proper food chant, they began eating, enjoying the meal greatly along with stories told around the table. Everyone enjoyed themselves, even Hinata as she laughed and joked with them, but Asuma always knew better, more than ever when it came to Hinata's situation. However, he couldn't help but enjoy himself as well, glad to be spending time with the younger crowd and with his former student who was a ball of energy and the talk of the night. Some things never change.

After the wonderful Thai dinner, the group went about searching for new fun, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and Ino all in front, talking it up while Asuma and Hinata laid low in the back, Asuma smoking another drag with his hands behind his head as if in a relaxed posture as he walked beside Hinata. Though he may appear disinterested with the world around him, he couldn't help taking a couple of sneak peeks at Hinata. Despite the turmoil she was going through, truly, she presented herself as the beauty of the nightlife with the little black dress hugging her luscious, bouncing curves tightly in a loving display, her hair a shining onyx cape in the night, and her eyes two shining gems brightening the nightlife of any man. The way she carried herself, the way she held her head up high, and the way her body thrust and swayed with each heavenly step she took made her, in his mind, a goddess of the night. As innocent as she may be, there was no doubt in his mind that a woman with beauty and confidence in their stride were the sexiest creatures ever to roam the earth. Right now, he didn't give a damn about their difference, as long as he could look and not touch, he was in the clear to think of her as he damn well pleased. Why he never thought of that before, he'll never know.

In all their long waiting, they found a bar starting a karaoke night, free for all who wanted to sing. The group couldn't pass up on that and they hurried in, walked toward the stage and each one entering their own personal song. Naruto and Sakura were first, singing a duet from Ricky James and Tina Marie – Fire & Desire. They sound awesome but not exactly superstars in the making, and then Neji came up singing 'If You Want Me to Stay' by Eric Bernet, a very smooth melody for a smooth man as Neji. Then Tenten came in singing 'Your Love Is My Love' by Whitney Huston, a favorite song of hers, and finally, Sakura and Ino came up singing a duet from Whitney Houston and Deborah Cox – Same Script, Different Cast Remix. After their number, the bar folk applauded the girls' performance, everyone being thoroughly entertained. Sakura and Ino stepped down from the stage and sat at their table.

"Sakura-chan, that was awesome! You have such a powerful voice!" Naruto said, hugging Sakura and kissing her fervently on her cheek.

"Eeek! Naruto-kun, clam down!" Sakura shrieked, giggling from Naruto's zealous affections. Asuma looked at Naruto and Sakura, their interaction reminding him how in love and in good spirits he and Kurenai were. He missed those days, but reminiscent of the finding of Konohagakure, it's ancient history. Looking around the table, he couldn't miss Hinata and her everlasting gaze at the couple. What a sad sight to see for as hard as she may tell herself, she couldn't stop her heart from loving him any more than she could stop it from breaking.

"So who's going up this time?" Naruto asked, looking around to see who would get up to take the stage. Asuma looked at Hinata, sitting here and not partaking into the action. Asuma, being the teasing person that he was, decided to answer Naruto's short awaited question.

"How about Hinata-san? She hasn't sung yet." Asuma stated with Hinata turning to him in sheer horror as Naruto smiled brightly.

"Yoroshii! Hinata-chan! Sing for us!" Naruto exclaimed, Hinata turning his way in fright of what he was asking of her.

"Oh, iya! I can't. I'm not very talented at such things." Hinata stated, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Hinata-sama, you have a wonderful voice. I hear you singing when you're in the garden, tending to it in the afternoons. You have a great voice, so don't lie and go on stage." Neji replies, adding fuel to the fire of doom for Hinata. Soon the group started cheering her on to go on stage, much to her embarrassment as some of the customers looked on to the cheering group, and she quickly gave in to their desire to hear her sing.

"Yoi, yoi (Ok, ok)! I'll sing!" They cheered again, making her blush brightly. "But what will I sing?"

"I got that covered." Hinata turned to see Asuma entering a song for her to sing into the karaoke machine. Hinata, distressing over the whole matter, quickly went towards the stage and stepped up to the microphone and screen, the bright lights on her along with hundreds of eyes, watching her every movement and awaiting a voice to be heard. Despite all her hard work and training of becoming a stronger kunoichi, Hinata felt the tell-tale signs of her fainting spells coming over her again, her heartbeat racing against time, her palms becoming a little sweaty, and her breathing becoming labored. However, it wasn't the people in the bar that made her that nervous. It was the fact that Naruto wanted to hear her sing that made her fearful and she was too afraid from thinking she'll mess it up in front of him. It scared her so much to fail, this moment no different, and soon she felt ready to bail out until she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, making her turn her head to look up to Asuma and his broad smile.

"Cool it, Chiisa I Oujo. Just breathe and just do it." He patted her shoulder one more time before stepping off stage, leaving Hinata to watch his retreating back and sit down with a clear view of her, his eyes on her. Hinata looked at his calm demeanor and at that moment, her fears and worries were gone, completely lifted off her shoulders. At that moment, she felt a sense of renewal, absolutely at peace, and when the music started, she stepped up to the microphone and looked at the words of the song Asuma picked for her: 'Listen' by Beyoncé Knowles.

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release _

_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own all 'cause you won't  
Listen_

Suddenly her voice grew and everyone's attention was on her, her voice a beacon to the masses to hear a melody so sweet.

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
You should have known _

_Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own_

Soon her voice was being heard outside the bar, the people of the nightlife stopping in their tracks to hear the sweet sounds coming from inside the bar.

_You should have listened, there is someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died so long ago  
Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard  
They will not be pushed aside on words  
Into your own all 'cause you won't  
Listen_

Almost immediately, everyone started coming in to hear this powerful voice that filled the room with an amazing emotion coming from Hinata.

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own_

Hinata took the microphone from the stand and started singing her heart out with ferocity none of her friends and family has seen within her before.

_I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't_

Soon, the crowd started clapping and cheering her on, her talents overflowing the room to great heights of excitement and joy, even Naruto had to cheer for her, being the loudest on in the entire bar. "GO, HINATA-CHAAAAAAN!"

_Listen…to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but I will complete_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own…my own_

The music slowly faded, Hinata closing her eyes to calmly collect her breath and soon opened her eyes and ears to a standing ovation, the bar filled to the brim with new customers clapping, whistling, and cheering Hinata and her wonderful voice for singing that song. She blushed when she heard the compliments being shouted at her, smiling to hear how appreciated her voice was. She bowed to her audience and stepping down from the stage to her friends, all of them standing and clapping for her awesome talent. Hinata blushed and smiled at them.

"Arigato. You're all too kind."

"You deserve it, Hinata-chan! You were breathtaking and I really enjoyed hearing you sing!" Naruto proclaimed as he stepped up to Hinata and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. Hinata blushed from his gallant affection and simply smiled at him when he pulled from her.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun," She said with a bright smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a bright grin as well. Asuma looked at Hinata, her happiness an amazing sight to see. She glowed brightly that moment and he was glad to bring her to that moment of happiness, seeing how honestly beautiful she was when she sang and smiled.

"Way to go, Hinata-chan. You did great." Asuma said to Hinata, Hinata looking his way and smiling brightly.

"Arigato, Asuma-san, but I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for picking the song. I enjoyed singing it vastly." She said with a splendid glow about her that made Asuma's heart skip a beat for just that second.

"…Do itashimashite," Asuma replied. Hinata and the others seating down in the respectable seats to see a few other singers taking to the stage. As Asuma watched the stage, he suddenly felt a hand in his, instantly knowing whose hand it was from how dainty it was, and then he heard a whisper.

"Arigato, Asuma-san. Arigato." Hinata said as she squeezed his hand lightly in hers. Asuma just took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out, lightly squeezing Hinata's hand back.

"Honmei (Sure thing), Chiisa I Oujo."

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Now for D.A.'s Theatre!_**

* * *

**Dark Anty** – _-Bandage On My Right Cheek and Bump On The Head-_Again, my loyal viewers, I nearly got my ass kicked and again, we managed to restrain Kurenai, this time with chains instead of rope.

**Kurenai** – _-Gagged and Tied Down In A Chair In Chains, Asuma and Hinata Keeping Watch- -Muffled-_ **I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Dark Anty**– How the hell she got out the first time, I'll never know, so with this being the third chapter of the series, I hoped you enjoyed yourself and pray you continue to read my stories as I keep writing. With love, your girl, Dark Anty. _-Turns to Asuma and Hinata-_ All right! Lock that crazy heifer in the storage room and double bolt it this time! _-Asuma, Hinata and I Leave the Stage With A Screaming Kurenai in tow.-_


End file.
